Brothers
by jane0904
Summary: From a flashback during the War, Mal is reunited with an old friend, but there is something not quite right about him. Mal/Freya 'verse. Reviews are shiny! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"_Mal? You got any ammunition left?" Vinnie asked._

"_Some. Not much." Mal glanced over the top of the dugout. "Why? You thinkin' we're gonna need it soon?"_

"_They're somewhat pissed at us," Vinnie laughed. "Don't think they're gonna leave it be at this, do you?"_

_Mal grinned. "Probably right. Are you out?"_

"_Pretty much. I could use the gun like a club, but somehow I don't think that's gonna work for long."_

_Mal reached into the pocket of his brown coat. "Here." He handed over two clips. "We share."_

"_Thanks, Mal."_

"_And it's still Sergeant to you, Private."_

_Vinnie laughed again. "We don't get out of here it won't really matter, will it?"_

"_And when we do I'll put you on report for insubordination."_

"_Fine. Then you can put me up against a wall and shoot me."_

_A slew of bullets whined overhead. "That is a distinct possibility," Mal agreed. "_Tzao gao_, why can't they just go play somewhere else?"_

"_You were the one said we should come through here," Vinnie pointed out. "I told you it was a bad idea."_

"_You still volunteered."_

"_Yeah, but that's 'cos I'm stupid. What's your excuse?"_

_Before Mal could formulate a suitable putdown, a figure rose up behind them, hefting something onto its shoulder. There was a burst of sound and a flash, then a deep rumble. The ground shuddered._

"_Are you intending to sit on your backside all day, sir?" Zoe asked, looking down at them, still with the missile launcher poised._

"_You are one beautiful woman," Vinnie said, looking her up and down._

_She stared at him. "And I intend to stay that way, so I'm heading back. Are you coming?"_

_Mal grinned. "Lead on, Corporal."_

_Zoe shook her head in despair at them. One of these days she wouldn't be there to bail them out, and then where would they be? She turned on her heel and walked away._

"_Think she's angry with us?" Vinnie asked._

"_Can't be angry with me," Mal pointed out. "I outrank her."_

"_Oh. Must be just me then."_

_They dropped behind a small wall and found another soldier waiting for them. "Hey, Sarge," he said, smiling brightly. _

"_You getting my brother into trouble?"_

"_Oh, it was no trouble," Mal said. "It was real easy."_

"_Sir?" Zoe materialised at his elbow again. "They _are_ coming?"_

"_Right." Mal nodded and hunched down, following his corporal, running along behind the wall back towards their platoon. "How'd you know we were here?" he asked._

"_Harry told me," Zoe said, over her shoulder._

"_Harry?"_

"_Sorry, Mal, but I've never been able to say no to a beautiful woman. Particularly when she's holding a gun on me," Vinnie's brother said apologetically._

"_I already told her she's beautiful," Vinnie pointed out, sloshing through a puddle of half-melted snow._

"_Woman can't have too many compliments," Harry said. "Otherwise they're liable to shoot you."_

_Mal grinned in the darkness._

---

"Can you see it?"

"Yes, I can see it."

"Just take hold of it."

"I've got hold of it."

"Now, pull it."

"I'm pulling. Nothing's happening."

"Give it a moment."

Mal, stepping out of the dining area, paused to listen to the conversation.

"Kaylee, I'm giving it – no, wait, it's moving."

"Just twist it to one side."

He couldn't help it. He walked slowly towards the engine room.

"Now take hold of the other end and screw it in." Kaylee was talking to Freya's legs where they stuck out from under the coil housing.

"I'm trying – _tzao gao_!" Freya yelled.

"What? What is it?"

Underneath the engine, Freya touched her forehead where the business end of the regulator had just sprung free from her grip and hit her. She could feel blood. "It didn't want to go in," she said, wiping it away with the back of her hand.

"It screws," Kaylee said. "It doesn't push."

"Yeah, I can see that. It just doesn't -"

"Don't cross thread it!"

Freya rolled out on the trolley, the offending regulator in her hand. "Do you wanna get down here and do this?" she asked.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" Mal asked.

"Hi, Cap'n!" Kaylee said brightly. "Just getting Freya used to my girl before I get too big to crawl inside her."

"And you volunteered for this?" Mal asked, leaning on the doorway and crossing his arms.

"Not exactly volunteered," Freya admitted.

"You said no, I'm not sure I like the idea of Jayne handling my stuff, and Hank said he would but if he had to fly the ship at the same time …" Kaylee shrugged.

"I was sort of 'it' by default," Freya explained.

"Um, Frey? The regulator? If you don't get it replaced the engine will blow up?" Kaylee said quietly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Freya slid back under. "But I'm not happy. I am not an engineer."

"No, you ain't. You're also pregnant, so I'd take it as a kindness if you were careful under there," Mal said. "And get that cut seen to by the doc when you're through."

"Cut?" Kaylee asked.

"Mal?" Hank interrupted from the other end of the galley. "Got a wave for you."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy name of Vinnie?"

---

"_You know, she has a great backside," Vinnie said conversationally as they traversed the gully._

"_Her frontside ain't that bad, either," Harry agreed. "You think the Sergeant's even noticed?"_

"_I'd'a said he was dead from the waist down if it weren't for that filly he bedded a while back."_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Don't know her name. Just saw him saying goodbye to her the next morning, 'fore we shipped out. Tall, long brown hair. Kinda pretty."_

"_When was this?"_

"_Just after he got made up."_

"_Yeah, and how'd that happen?" Harry wanted to know. "How come he gets his sergeant's braids and we didn't?"_

"_Because he knew when to keep his mouth shut," Mal said, coming up behind them on silent feet._

"_Never noticed that myself," Vinnie said grinning. "Never was such a man for giving his opinion when officers were around."_

"_I have a notion to shoot you myself, and not wait for the firing squad to do it," Mal threatened._

"_So who was she, Mal?" Harry asked, going back to the more interesting subject. "This woman Vinnie saw you with."_

"_Yeah. She looked kinda nice. Not your sort at all." Mal glared at him, but Vinnie went on, "Musta been a soldier, though, 'cos our Mal here don't go with whores. Against his religion or some such."_

_Harry grinned. "Was that it? Was she an officer who was slumming it?"_

_Mal sighed. They weren't gonna stop until he gave them something. "Her name's Freya. With the 22__nd__. And I ain't likely to see her again."_

"_How come, Sarge? She didn't ring your bell or something?"_

"_Or did she manage to play a full symphony on you, Mal?" Vinnie asked, surprising Mal with his astuteness. "Is that it?"_

_They were passing through the remains of an old building, no roof but tall stone walls reaching up into the grey sky._

"_Is our sergeant in love?" Harry added, a wide grin on his face, about to make some other comment when a mortar exploded the other side of the wall, blowing dust and debris over them, making them duck down, coughing. _

_As the sound died away, amid the ringing in his ears Mal could hear something else, a creaking and groaning, as if something big were dying. He looked up and realised the wall above him was leaning over, and as he watched the first stones began to slip._

_He shoved Vinnie and Harry hard in their backs, pushing them forwards, beginning to fall himself, then the light went out as he was buried beneath the stones._

---

Mal broke into a smile and hurried back through the galley, jumping up the steps onto the bridge. A pale, rather thin face was looking at him out of the vid screen. "Vinnie!" Mal said, grinning. "Hey, it's been a terrible long time since we caught up last."

Vinnie nodded. "That it has. Heard tell you were putting down on Aegis?"

"Just for a few hours. Got something to deliver."

Vinnie grinned briefly. "Ain't gonna ask what. But I am in the mood to be asking a favour."

"Ask away."

"Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure," Mal said, nodding. "Where you headed?"

"It … doesn't really matter, Mal. Just away from here."

"Have you got yourself in a little trouble?" Mal asked, chuckling to himself.

"It seems as if I might," Vinnie agreed.

"We're touching down in …" Mal looked at Hank in query.

"Four hours," his pilot said quietly.

"'Bout four hours, just outside of town. Can you meet us there?"

Vinnie smiled, more relaxed now. "I'll be there."

"Great." Mal leaned forward. "Harry with you? He still owes me for that bet he lost."

"No. He's not. Bit … tied up at the moment."

Mal wondered at the sudden tightness in his friend's face, but just said, "Next time, maybe. See you in four hours."

"See you then."

The screen went blank and Hank switched it off. "An old friend?" he asked.

"You could say that. We went through a lot in the war."

"Who did, sir?" Zoe asked, stepping onto the bridge.

Mal turned a happy face to her. "Zoe, we're gonna see an old friend."

---

"_Mal! Mal!"_

_A voice penetrated the dark, and Mal tried to move. Nothing happened. "_Tah muh duh_," he whispered, then tried to take a deep breath. Something stabbed him in the ribs and he cried out._

"_Did you hear that?" Vinnie asked, pausing as he hefted one of the large stones._

"_Yep," Harry agreed. "Sounds like the Sergeant ain't dead after all."_

"_So I ain't gonna be able to run off with his Corporal?"_

"_Don't look like it."_

"_Pity."_

_The woman herself glared at him. "Slowly," she ordered. "Otherwise the rest of this is likely to come down and finish the job."_

"_Yes ma'am," Vinnie said, more relieved than he cared to admit that Mal seemed to be alive at least._

_They began moving the stones again, some of them so big that it took all three of them to roll them out of the way. Gradually they got closer to the base of the wall._

"_Vinnie!" Harry said, pointing._

"_I see it!" It was a corner of fabric, brown and grimy. "Mal!" He went to move another block but the wall above creaked and dust sifted down onto them._

"_We need to prop this up," Zoe said, looking around. "If we move anything else it's liable to fall."_

"_What do you suggest we use?" Harry asked, letting his frustration show. "It ain't like we came prepared with anything."_

_Vinnie spoke up. "Harry, over there." He pointed. The remains of a tree, long dead, its branches stripped until only the stump of a trunk remained._

"_It ain't long enough," Harry said. "It won't reach over him."_

_Mal groaned again._

"_Then I'll hold it." Vinnie ran to the tree, trying to drag it. It was heavier than it looked, solid, pock-marked by countless bullets. "Harry."_

_His brother nodded and hurried to his side. Between them they lifted the trunk up, carrying it back. With great care they hefted it into position on the wall at shoulder height, taking the strain._

"_If you wouldn't mind," Harry said to Zoe, his face already red and perspiring with the effort._

_Zoe didn't answer, just ducked underneath and began moving the stones. It only took a short while and Mal was finally in view._

"_Sir?" she said, touching his wrist._

"_Zoe," he muttered as she checked him for injuries. "Get me outta here."_

_More dust filtered down._

"_We can't hold it," Vinnie said through gritted teeth. "Move him!"_

"_He's hurt," Zoe said, blood on her hand._

"_He'll be dead if you don't." The trunk shifted in his hands. "Now, gorramit, Zoe!"_

_She got her hands under Mal's shoulders and pulled. Mal yelled as whatever was in his chest was ripped free and he was dragged out of the darkness._

"_Can't hold it …" Harry said, and as he spoke the rest of the wall groaned, shuddered and crashed down into the spot where their Sergeant had just been lying. Dust and old mortar billowed out, covering them as Zoe lay across Mal's body, protecting him._

_Vinnie, coughing and wiping streaming eyes, looked at Harry to make sure he was okay, then hurried across to Mal. "He all right?" he asked._

_Zoe got to her knees, opening Mal's coat. "Looks like he landed on something went into his chest," she said, fingering the hole in Mal's shirt and skin before tugging off her neckerchief to pack the wound. Mal groaned again. "But he's alive."_

"_Best get him back, then," Vinnie said. "We'll carry him, you take point."_

_Zoe nodded and picked up her missile launcher._

"_You know," Harry said, getting hold of Mal's knees, "he ain't gonna be pleased about this."_

"_What, that we saved his life?" Vinnie asked, lifting the Sergeant under his arms._

"_Yeah, but I was thinking more of the fact that we ain't ever gonna let him forget it."_

_Vinnie grinned evilly. "That we ain't."_

-

"And they haven't," Mal said ruefully. "Every time we get together they go on about how they saved my life, totally forgetting that I saved their first."

Freya smiled. "Hey, I'm just glad they did."

"Me too. Weirdest thing, though," Mal said, shaking his head. "Just dreamed about them last night."

"Is River rubbing off on you?" Freya asked. "In the nicest possible way, of course."

"Apart from wanting to rinse my mind out with soap, no, I don't think I'm psychic. Just …"

"They sound like a pair of rascals," Freya said, deftly changing the subject.

Mal laughed. "That they are. They've got into more trouble between them than the rest of us combined. Half the time they're running from some trouble or other, and the rest they're planning how to make a fortune. Although it tends to be the other way around."

"They don't sound like they've changed."

"Nope, that's for sure. There's an old saying about a leopard and his spots, and I can't help but think whoever originally coined it had Harry and Vinnie in mind." His good mood dropped a little. "Which is why I can't conjure Vinnie being on his own. They're a double act. One without the other is like …"

"Kaylee without Simon?" Freya suggested.

"Yeah. It's possible, but not likely." Mal shook his head.

"Well, in a couple of hours you can find out for sure," Freya said. "So tell me about some of their other adventures."

Mal looked up, a grin suffusing his face. "Well, there was this time on New London, when we were all having a little R&R …"

---

As the cargo ramp lowered, Mal was already waiting in the bay, Jayne behind him packing the crates onto the old mule. Freya came out of the infirmary.

"You sure you don't want me to go with him?" she asked Mal.

"It's an easy drop," Mal said, staring out into the evening.

Jayne looked up, adjusting his gun belt. "Anything you want me to get while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Nope," Mal replied. "Just deliver the goods and get our payment."

"Won't be a problem," Jayne said. "Hackett ain't one to try and get the smarts all of a sudden." He climbed aboard the battered vehicle, gunning it into life, before pulling out down the ramp.

Freya watched him go. "I'm surprised that thing still works."

"Got a lot of affection for that mule," Mal said. "Got strong feelings for the vehicle, too."

Freya stared at him then laughed. "I'll tell him you said that."

"That would be mutiny," Mal pointed out, smiling.

As the sound of the mule disappeared into the fast encroaching darkness, a figure stepped out into the dusk into the light from the bay.

"Hi, Mal," he said, walking towards Serenity.

Mal stepped down the ramp. "Vinnie. Good to see you."

There was a moment's awkwardness, then they hugged, manly hugs that broke apart almost immediately. Freya hid a smile.

"You found us okay?" Mal went on.

"Don't get that many ships landing here," Vinnie said, "'Specially one as beat up as this," he added, looking up at the bulk of the Firefly.

"I gather you don't want a ride?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vinnie laughed. "But I 'spect she's a good boat," he added.

"That she is." Mal grinned. "But where are my manners." He moved to one side so that Vinnie could see Freya stepping down to join then. "Vinnie, this is Freya. Freya, Vinnie."

"Hi, Vinnie.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, ma'am," Vinnie said, leaning over her hand.

"Please, just Freya. Calling me ma'am just makes me feel old."

"I was brought up to respect women," Vinnie pointed out. "But I like the name Freya." He smiled. "Seems to me I've heard it someplace before." He glanced at Mal. "This her?" he asked.

"It is," Mal said, smiling a little.

"Thought she looked familiar." Vinnie turned back to Freya. "I like what you've done with your hair."

"Do we … have we met?" Freya asked, surprised.

"Not personally, no," Vinnie said. "But I saw you once."

"I'll explain later," Mal put in quickly. "But let's get you settled in first. This all you got?" He looked down at the small bag sitting in the dust.

"That's it. I travel light, makes it easier for a quick getaway."

"Sounds like you've had some interesting times," Mal said, grinning and patting the other man on the back.

"You could say that."

"Well, you can put your stuff in one of the guest rooms, then we'll have a drink." He picked up the bag and they walked up the ramp.

"A drink would be good," Vinnie agreed. "I kinda ran out of money a while back, so ain't had enough for luxuries."

"Don't tell me, Private," came Zoe's voice from the catwalk above. "You lost it in a card game."

Vinnie looked up, his face lighting up in genuine pleasure. "Corporal, you are a sight for sore eyes," he admitted. "And you're more than a little right. Got me into a mite of trouble over not being able to pay a debt, so I was glad when I heard you was landing here."

"How did you find out?" Mal asked as his first mate walked down to join them.

"It's a small place, Mal," Vinnie said. "Everyone knows."

"Seems like Hackett's reputation for not keeping his mouth shut is well founded, sir," Zoe added, joining them.

"Best we don't hang around then," Mal said. "Soon as Jayne's back, we'll be leaving."

"That the big guy on that buggy?" Vinnie asked. "I saw him leave."

"That's him."

"Ain't Jayne a girl's name?"

Mal laughed. "If you want to lose all your teeth, just bring that up with him. Only let me know first 'cos I'd like to stand well back and take notes." He nodded towards the back of the bay. "Let's get you settled."

As they passed the infirmary, Simon stepped out, nearly colliding with Vinnie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young doctor said, then glanced at Mal. "I didn't know we were taking on passengers," he said.

"Vinnie ain't a passenger. More like a stowaway," Mal joked. "Vinnie, this is our medic, Simon."

"You make enough money to pay a medic?" Vinnie asked, surprised.

"Sometimes," Mal admitted. "But he's been useful. Once or twice."

"I guess in your line of work it's probably worth it," Vinnie agreed.

"I'll have you know my line of work is perfectly legitimate," Mal said. "Most of the time," he amended quickly.

"Really?" Simon asked. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have been worrying we might all get bound by the Alliance," he added dead pan.

"Doc?" Mal said. "Go find something to do. Count bandages or something."

"Yes. Wouldn't want to go short," he agreed. "Might cause a problem on one of your 'legitimate' enterprises."

Mal glared at him, Vinnie chuckling, until he went back into the infirmary, then they carried on to the guest area.

Vinnie looked around his temporary quarters. "Not as grand as I've been used to," he said, turning to Mal, "but I guess it will do."

"Well, them luxury liners do take a lot of the fun out of travelling, don't they?" Mal agreed, chuckling.

"That they do." Vinnie smiled. "Thanks, Mal. You know I ain't got the coin to pay for my passage, so I'm grateful."

"Wouldn't take it if you had," Mal assured him, grasping him by the shoulder. "_Feng du_, Vinnie, you been sick or something? You're all skin and bone."

Vinnie shrugged him off, but nodded. "I've been on the move a while, guess I haven't remembered to eat as regularly as I should. And the lack of cashy money …"

"Well, the food on board ain't maybe up to the standard you're used to, but it'll fill your belly, keep body and soul together." Mal grinned then noticed Simon was still hanging around the door to the infirmary. "Zoe, take our 'guest' upstairs and get him something to eat," he said. "I'm sure you can rustle him something up."

Serenity's first mate gave him one of her looks, but didn't answer. Instead she turned to Vinnie. "Come on. I'll see what I can find."

Mal watched them go up the stairs, then turned to Simon. "What is it, doctor?"

"Do you know where your friend's been?" the young man asked.

"Ain't had a chance to ask yet," Mal admitted. "Why?

"He's malnourished," Simon said quietly. "His skin tone, the colour … I'd say he's been in prison."

"Jail?" Mal was surprised. "Vinnie ain't stupid enough to get himself caught."

"I can only tell you what I see. But I don't think that's the only problem. I think he's sick, too. If you could get him to let me examine him I could tell for sure."

"I can ask," Mal said. "But you sure you need to?"

"He's not a well man, Mal. You've got two pregnant women on board. You want him bringing in something that might harm them?" Simon's face was impassive, but there was something in his eyes …

"I'll bring him down, soon as he's had something to eat," Mal agreed.

"Don't leave it too long," Simon advised. "I'll try and keep Kaylee and Freya out of the way."

---

Zoe had found some stew for Vinnie left over from the earlier meal, and she'd reheated it along with some bread. He was wolfing it down.

"Good?" Mal asked as he stepped into the galley.

"Great," Vinnie said around a mouthful. "Been a while since I had a home-cooked meal." He grinned up at Zoe.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I just warmed it up."

"So who's the master chef?" Vinnie asked, dipping bread into the gravy.

"Freya," Mal said. "Stew's about the only thing she can cook without actually poisoning us all."

"Hell, Mal, you'd better marry her before she can get away," Vinnie said, laughing.

"It's crossed my mind," Mal admitted, ignoring the sharp look his first mate gave him. Instead he sat down. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Going on?" Vinnie swallowed and shook his head. "Nothing's going on, Mal. What makes you think there is?"

"Well, for a start, Harry ain't with you. And Simon says you're a sick man."

Zoe straightened up.

"What does he know?" Vinnie scoffed.

"He's a doctor, Vinnie. Not just some idiot who's good at sticking a weave on a graze. A bona fide, actual doctor. And if he says you're sick, then you should be lying down." Mal leaned forward. "So I'll ask you again. What's going on?"

"And I told you, nothing." He reached for another hunk of bread but Mal grabbed his arm.

"So what's this?" he asked, pulling Vinnie's sleeve back to reveal a blue scab on the inside of his wrist.

Vinnie pulled away, tugging his sleeve back into place. "It's nothing," he said.

"You wanna try that again?"

"Mal, you ain't my sergeant no more. You can't order me to do anything," Vinnie pointed out.

"No, no, you're right. I can't. But I can put you right back out on Aegis," Mal countered. "Jayne ain't back yet – be real easy." He glared at the other man. "Vinnie, I got people on this boat I don't want to get sick. So tell me."

"They won't get sick," Vinnie insisted.

"Then what is it?"

Vinnie stared at him, then pushed back his plate. "It never goes away, Mal," he said finally, raising his sleeve so the others could get a better look. "Oh, it heals for a while, then the skin dries up and it opens up again."

Mal and Zoe stared at the sore. "How'd you get it?"

"If you'd stayed you'd'a found out," Vinnie said cryptically. "Got a couple round my neck, too." He pulled the collar away, and there were two smaller areas, but equally painful looking. "The pacifiers rub you raw, then the dust gets in and this is what you end up with."

"Pacifiers?" Mal asked, glancing at Zoe.

"Yeah. It's how they keep control, Mal. Those damn guards in the mines on Tetris."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tetris?" Mal stared at him. "What the hell are you saying, Vinnie?"

"I thought I was pretty clear myself. I've been a guest of the mining company, Mal."

"When?"

"I managed to get out 'bout three months back." Vinnie returned the look.

"Three months? That was – "

"Yeah. I escaped using your little diversion," he said, sitting back. "I guess I should thank you," he added, but he wasn't smiling.

"How did you figure it was us?" Mal wanted to know.

"Guards were talking about the new arrivals. There ain't that many look like your mercenary, and the guards said there was a smart-ass man with them – I guess they musta meant you."

"Thanks," Mal said sarcastically.

"Once I got out I did some asking around, thought I might thank them. Imagine my surprise when I found out that a big man fitting that description worked for you, along with a couple of other panty-waist idiots. Didn't take much to figure it, not since I know you."

"How did you end up down there?" Zoe asked, sitting down at the table, her dark face implacable as usual.

"Got into a bit of bad business over on Santo. These guys thought I gypped them out of money in a card game, only I didn't know they were slavers. Jumped me leaving the bar. Next thing I knew I was up to my ass in dust digging for that damn blue ore." Vinnie picked up a stray piece of bread, chewing on it thoughtfully. "If'n I ever lay my hands on them again …" He brought his mind back. "Then the power went down, and I just took advantage. Busted the guard's head with a lump of rock, deactivated the pacifier and ran. Managed to get to the surface, stowed on a transport and … well, here I am." He put his arms out, indicating Serenity.

"You were damn lucky," Mal said, shaking his head. "If it weren't for my crew we'd still be there."

"Yeah." Vinnie studied him. "Guess you were the lucky ones, though. The kind of luck a lot of us didn't get."

"What are you talking about, Vinnie?"

For a long moment the other man didn't speak, then, "Did you even think about the rest of the men down there?" he asked finally.

"What?"

"The rest of the slaves. A hell of a lot of men, Mal, all of 'em with wives, kids, families, and all of 'em just waiting to die." His voice was matter of fact, but his eyes were cold. "Did you think about them?"

"I …" Mal paused. He hadn't. "I had to get my people out of there. 'Sides, they could have taken advantage, same as you."

"Maybe they weren't so fortunate."

"That wasn't my problem."

"No? You, Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds, the man who kept us all going during the darkest days, who never willingly left a man behind, are saying you don't care about them?"

"Not a Sergeant no more, Vinnie. And I got other responsibilities. Like I said, they could have taken advantage of the situation like you did."

"And what about now?" Vinnie leaned forward again. "Now you are thinking about them. Can you leave them there?"

"What are you saying?"

"You think what you did made any difference?"

"Never thought it did. We weren't trying to close the mine, just get out."

"And leave us?"

"I didn't know you were there!"

They glared at each other for a long time, then Vinnie nodded slowly. "No, I guess you didn't."

"Look," Mal said, trying to salvage the situation. "If I'd known you were there, don't you think I'd have tried to help? If there had been a chance, any chance of getting you out of there, I'd've taken it."

"Then you've got that chance now."

"What?"

"I got out, Mal, through something approaching sheer luck. But there are others still down that mine. And one of them is very close to me." His eyes closed for a moment. "I couldn't get to him. I tried, but there were too many guards, and they'd've just killed us. He saw me, knew I had to go, but that don't make it any easier."

"Who?" Mal asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Who, Vinnie?"

"Harry."

"_Tzao gao_." Harry. Vinnie's brother. A man who had saved his life more than once during the war. "How long's he been down there?"

"Nearly six months." The other man shook his head. "He ain't gonna last much longer, Mal. You have to help me get him out."

"Vinnie …"

The other man shook his head. "Don't say yes or no right now. Just think about it. About Harry, down there on his own, no-one to care about him except me. And maybe you." He stood up. "I'd better go see that doctor of yours, see if he's right and I'm sick. Although maybe I'm just sick of being left to rot." He walked out of the dining area.

Zoe looked at Mal. "Are you thinking of going back there?" she asked quietly.

Mal was staring into nothing. "He's right, Zo. I didn't even think of the other men down there."

"You couldn't have gotten them out, sir, no matter what Vinnie says. And it was Kaylee's life on the line. And Freya's. They were more important."

"Zoe, we were only down there a short while. Can you imagine what hell it must be like to be there for months, maybe even years? Just waiting for the dust, the pacifier or a gorram cave-in to kill you?" He finally looked at her. "Harry's down there. I'm not sure I can walk away from that."

"No, sir," Zoe said regretfully. "I doubt that you can."

---

"You wanted to see me, doc?" Vinnie asked, leaning on the door of the infirmary.

"Yes." Simon patted the examining table. "I just want to check you're okay."

"That's not what Mal said," the other man chuckled. "He told me you thought I was sick."

"Well -"

"I ain't sick, doc. Just been somewhere makes a man ill." He lifted his sleeve. "Pretty, ain't it? Kinda reminds me of a jewel sometimes. 'Course, that's when it ain't hurting like it'd be easier to cut my own arm off."

Simon pulled the magnifier over and examined the sore. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Tetris."

Simon stepped back, staring him. "You were –" His normally pale face lost all its colour.

"Yeah, thought that might make you feel a little awkward. Been there a while, just got out. Left me with a couple of little gifts." He pulled his collar away so Simon could see the others.

"You were down the mines?"

"That I was. And I think I've given your captain something to think about, too."

---

At dinner that night Mal waited until everyone had eaten before he asked for everyone's attention.

"Where is Vinnie?" he asked Simon.

"He's eating in his quarters. I told him to get some rest." Simon stared at him. "Mal, you know where he's been?"

"That I do. And that's what I want to explain to the rest of the crew."

Simon nodded, but the look on his face was strained as Mal spoke.

"… so he wants us to help him get his brother out," Mal finished, looking around at the rest of his crew.

"Where's he being held?" Jayne asked, chewing on a piece of bao.

"That's the problem," Mal said, not looking at Freya or Kaylee. "He's in the mines on Tetris."

Freya pushed her chair back in shock, the legs scraping on the floor in the sudden silence. "Mal, you can't be serious," she said softly. She stared at him until he looked over at her. "We all nearly _died_ on that moon. And you're asking us to go back?"

"I am. Frey, we have to get him out of there."

"Mal …"

He didn't answer, just gazed at her as if willing her to understand.

"Mal, I have to agree with Freya," Hank said slowly. "This is a really bad idea." Mal switched his cobalt gaze to his pilot, but for once Hank didn't back down. "Surely the Alliance can do something? Slavery's still illegal, even out here. Can't they go in, close the place down?"

"And lose the ore?" Simon put in. "They'd never do it. Most of the stuff that comes out of those mines ends up in Alliance ships," he said bitterly, grasping Kaylee's hand tightly. "They've turned a blind eye for a long time; they're not suddenly going to develop 20:20 vision."

"Simon's right," Mal agreed. "They won't do a damn thing. Which means we have to."

"Why?" Kaylee asked, trembling. Her face had gone white as soon as Mal had mentioned the name of the moon, and there was still no colour in her cheeks. "Why us, Cap'n? I know he's your friend 'n' all, but why us?"

"There isn't anyone else, _mei-mei_," Mal said gently, looking at her. "And there's a lot more men down there who could maybe use our help. I ain't saying we can get them all out, but maybe we should try."

"For just one man?" Inara asked, shaking her head.

"He's my friend," Mal said, as if it explained everything.

"We ain't getting paid for this," Jayne pointed out. "And they ain't gonna take kindly to us waltzin' in and demanding they release your pal."

"Wasn't planning on doing any waltzing, or any other kind of dancing around. But they got weak spots, we know that. Just need to find the right one and push hard enough."

"And if they push back?" the big mercenary asked. "What we supposed to do then? Turn round and run with our tail between our legs?"

"I don't intend leaving there without Harry," Mal said firmly. "But I ain't gonna make anyone go down that don't want to. This is volunteers only."

"Right," Jayne mumbled. "Volunteers."

"Are you crazy?" Freya said at last, a tremor of anger in her voice. "How the hell can you say that, when you damn well know you can't take half your crew with you?"

"Might be best I can't anyway," Mal said, turning to look at her again. "Might be better as a small operation, in and out. Less likelihood of getting pinched." He looked around the table. "But you don't have to tell me yet. Let's get there first." He glanced down the table at Hank. "Need to get us a course set. How long do you reckon it'll take us?"

Hank pursed his lips. "I figure you don't want to make it too obvious, so we'll be taking the longer route? Under the radar?"

"That'd be best."

"Maybe five days. Little less."

"Not too circuitous, then, Hank. But get it laid in."

Hank nodded and headed for the bridge.

Zoe stood up. "Kaylee, you best check the engine room, make sure nothing's gonna break down any time soon," she advised.

Kaylee nodded, her face still pale. "I'll see to her." She glanced at Freya, who hadn't taken her eyes off Mal, then hurried out, Simon close behind.

Jayne got to his feet. "If I ain't getting paid, I don't see a profit in taking on this job," he said slowly.

"That's your choice," Mal said. "I ain't gonna hold it against you."

"Just so long as you don't," Jayne said, walking out of the galley towards his bunk.

"Mal, I wish you would reconsider," Inara said, getting to her feet. "It's too dangerous."

Mal smiled sadly at her. "Never known us to take the easy path, 'Nara."

"No, but I've known you be this pig-headed before. And people tend to end up getting hurt." She turned on her heel and left the dining area.

"Wrong, captain," River said, her first words since he'd outlined the problem, her feet on the chair, hugging her knees. "Can't do this."

"You against me too, little albatross?" Mal asked, looking at her.

"Have to think of another way," she insisted, her dark eyes very large.

"There ain't another way, River. But it'll be easy. They ain't expecting anything like an assault, so we go in, get as many out as possible, easy peasy."

"Never that," she murmured, getting gracefully to her feet. "This will not be smooth." She gazed at him for a moment, then ran out of the galley.

"She's having one of those days again," he commented, then shook his head, glancing at his first mate. "Can you make sure she's okay?"

Zoe looked at her captain, then at Freya, whose own gaze hadn't wavered, and decided this was not a conversation she wanted to be a part of. She nodded and walked out after River.

Mal turned his gaze back to the woman sitting next to him.

"You really think I'm crazy," he said quietly.

"Gorramit, yes!" Freya stared at him. "I can't believe you intend to do this! That place …" She stood up, needing to pace. "You have to leave half your crew up here, maybe the better half."

"So you said before."

"Well, I'm thinking maybe you didn't hear the first time! And if Jayne doesn't go, who have you got? Simon? He's a doctor, Mal. He can't kill without thinking, and that's what you need." A fleeting look of guilt passed across Mal's face, but she didn't notice. "And as for Hank … well, I don't know what use he'd be in a real fight. Even if he was Alliance once, he admits he's not happy with guns."

"Vinnie'll be there. He's more motivated than the rest of us to get Harry out. He'll be at my back."

"But we won't!" She leaned on the table top in front of him. "Zoe, River, me … we none of us can go down there. Mal, think what it nearly did to Kaylee!"

"That's why I don't intend any of you to go near that place."

"And as for Vinnie … Mal, I don't trust him."

"I do." He looked at her, their faces close. "I trust him, Frey."

Freya stood up slowly. "This isn't a discussion, is it," she said softly. "You've already made up your mind. This is what we do because you say so."

"It's my boat. I'm captain." A note of belligerent stubbornness had crept into his voice.

"And we don't have an opinion?"

He pushed his chair back and stood up. "You've told me what you think. No-one need go if they don't want to. Volunteers, Frey. Volunteers."

Freya stepped around the table until there was only a foot between them. "And what are we supposed to say when none of your 'volunteers' come back?" She looked into his face. "What are we supposed to tell your children?"

His blue eyes turned to ice. "That's low, Freya."

"Maybe it is. But you ain't a man on your own any more, Mal. You have responsibilities."

"You say that to me?" He closed the gap, anger beginning to fill him. "You think I need reminding of that fact, do you?"

"Dammit, yes!"

"I've had responsibilities all my life. On the ranch, during the way, even here on this boat - I've been responsible for people. And right now it's my responsibility to try and save Harry."

"Mal, this is your _child_ I'm talking about," Freya said, trying to take in air, anger and concern making her short of breath. "I want him to actually get the chance to meet you." She felt tightness in her chest. "You forced me into this pregnancy, Mal: I'm not going to let you run off and get yourself killed just so you can get out of …" Her voice faltered and her eyes half-closed.

"Frey?" he said, taking her weight in his arms as she collapsed against him. "Simon!" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal stood outside the infirmary, told in no uncertain terms by Simon that he had to leave after they'd carried Freya down from the galley. He'd closed the doors and lowered the blinds on the windows, and was now examining her in private.

Mal was aware of the rest of the crew behind him, Vinnie leaning on the doorway into the cargo bay, waiting for news, Hank and Inara talking softly in tones so low he wouldn't have been able to hear even if he had been listening.

She was inside, and he hadn't taken a full breath since he'd shouted for Simon. She'd been so still as they laid her on the medbed, pale as a ghost. The woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he would kill for, die for, who was carrying his child, who he wanted to stay at his side, in his bed, for the rest of his life. As he stood, staring at the door, he felt the ring in his pocket burning a hole in his soul.

"She'll be all right, Cap'n," Kaylee said, standing close to him, putting her hand on his arm. "I know she will – Simon'll see to that."

Mal nodded slowly, but didn't take his eyes off the door.

It seemed like an age, so long that he couldn't remember ever being anywhere else, but eventually Simon opened the infirmary.

Mal stepped forward quickly. "Doc?"

"She's okay, Mal," Simon said, stepping outside. "It was … she just had a scare."

"_She_ had a scare?" Hank muttered, then blushed when Zoe glared at him.

"She was under stress, her blood pressure raised then dropped suddenly … it happens to pregnant women, Mal."

"So she only fainted?" Inara asked, smiling with relief as Mal began to breathe again.

Simon nodded. "She's a bit embarrassed by it, actually."

Mal uncrossed his arms, leaving them aching by his side. "Can I see her?" he asked in a tone as close to his normal, controlled one as possible.

"You can take her back to your bunk if you want. There's no need for me to keep her here." Simon looked at him. "Unless you're planning on arguing some more tonight."

"No, doctor, I wasn't." Mal stepped into the infirmary.

"You sure she's okay, honey?" Kaylee asked.

"She's fine," Simon confirmed, putting his arm around her. "So's the baby. Mal just has to realise things aren't the same as before."

"Oh, I think he realises that, doctor," Zoe said, watching her captain.

Freya was sitting on the medbed buttoning her shirt. She glanced up as he stepped inside.

"Simon says you're okay," Mal remarked, keeping his distance, wondering how he ever let this woman do this to him.

"He told me the same thing so it must be true." She went back to re-dressing.

"You scared me somewhat," Mal admitted ruefully.

"Didn't do me much good either."

"I thought maybe I'd have to find me someone else to warm the bed."

"Really."

"Just when I've got you broken in and all."

"Ain't broken, Mal." She wasn't looking at him as she slid off the bed and tucked her shirt inside her pants.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Mal said, his voice suddenly tender, "You were right."

She gave him a quick glance. "Oh?"

"About me forcing this pregnancy on you." He took a step closer. "I'm sorry, Frey, for what I did. For being such a _kuh ooh duh lao bao jurn_."

The corner of her mouth raised, just a little. "That you were."

"I never meant to hurt you," he added softly.

"I know, but that's not the point." She stood with her hands on her hips, dropping her head again. "Are you still planning on going to Tetris?"

"He's an old friend, Frey," Mal tried to explain. "I owe him my life. If it were one of them," he nodded towards the common area, "I'd do the same."

"I guess." She looked up at him. "But you've got other responsibilities too."

"And you think I'm going to go in there all guns blazing like some _yu bun duh_ idiot?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Maybe not," he conceded. "But I didn't have a child on the way then."

"You do seem to be forgetting that," she pointed out.

"Ain't likely I'm gonna be able to, you keep reminding me."

She glared at him. "I shouldn't have to."

He closed the gap further, lifting his hands in self defence. "It's okay that you do. But Frey, Vinnie's right too. When we got out of those mines, I didn't even think twice about the men still down there. All I cared about was getting you and Kaylee out as fast as I could. As it should be," he added quickly at her look. "But that ain't an option any more. Harry's down there, and we have to do something." He took hold of her hand. "I'm going to see my child born, Frey. I promise you that. But if I didn't at least try to save Harry I couldn't look my kid in the eye. _Dong mah_?"

She gazed into his face then nodded slowly. "I warn you," she said softly, pain in her eyes, "you get yourself killed and I will never forgive you."

He lowered his head a little so he could look at her under his eyebrows. "If I do I'll come back and haunt you so you can say I told you so."

She didn't move for a moment, then took the final step and moved into his embrace, holding him tight, her face buried in his chest.

"Why do I feel like this has only been put off?" Hank muttered.

"Because you're a pessimist," Kaylee said, hugging Simon. "I think it's shiny."

Zoe and Inara exchanged a look of far too much understanding. Hank was right – these issues weren't likely to go away.

"He loves her," River said suddenly, moving to the window to look into the infirmary. "He'll try."

"I just hope that's enough, _mei-mei_," Inara said quietly.

---

"This will help," Simon said, spreading a layer of cream on the sores. "It's a topical dermatological antibiotic that I've formulated to –"

"Doc, you lost me at 'help'," Vinnie said, smiling a little. Then he winced. "Stings."

"That means it's penetrating the outer layer of skin. It'll go off momentarily." He carefully applied the gauze pads and taped them down. "Try and keep the dressings dry, and come back in six hours for me to replace them."

"Thanks." Vinnie looked at the one on his wrist, idly picking at the corner of the tape. "They won't go away," he said quietly. "Always there to remind me."

Simon glanced at him, his face tight. "There's no reason why they shouldn't," he said. "Now your body has got rid of the dust, they should close up. But your immune system is poor at the moment, another of the effects of the mine."

"You been reading up on it, doc?" Vinnie asked, surprised. "Wouldn't'a thought you'd had time since yesterday."

Simon busied himself stripping the gloves from his hands. "I've been studying it for a while, yes."

"Mind telling me how come?"

Simon turned back to him. "It probably hasn't slipped your notice that Kaylee's pregnant."

"The cute little mechanic?" Vinnie smiled a little. "Yeah, I saw. You the father?"

"I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. But Kaylee was exposed to the air in the mines in her first trimester. I've been looking into the possible results of that exposure." He had tried to hide his concern in scientific phraseology, but it didn't work.

"You mean to the baby."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Vinnie said. "I really am. I didn't know any of the women off this boat had gone down there."

"It wasn't their choice."

"I guess it wasn't. But I'm sure she'll be okay. You been keeping a close eye on her, no doubt?"

"As much as I can," Simon admitted.

"But you ain't told her?"

"I … not unless it becomes necessary. I don't want to worry her unduly." His shoulders were very tense.

"Doc, you want my advice? Tell her. She's gonna know there's something wrong anyway. Women do, in my estimation. Never could get away with a damn thing where a woman was concerned." Vinnie pulled his shirt back up and got off the examining table. "Always does to be honest with the woman you love, doc. And I'm sure she's gonna be fine, her and the baby too."

"I hope so. What with Freya's pregnancy –"

"Another one? Are you telling me Mal's gonna have a kid?"

Simon coloured a little. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned it," he said diffidently.

"Malcolm Reynolds is gonna be a dad?" Vinnie shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, now, that is one hell of a reason to get Harry out, doctor. He is gonna have a field day when he hears about this!" He doubled over with laughter.

---

Vinnie stepped into the darkened dining area, heading for the cupboards, then realised he wasn't alone. "Oh, hi," he said, peering around the corner towards the easy chairs. Freya was sitting there, a dark red shawl over her knees, a cup of something in her hand. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," she said, not looking at him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, opening drawers at random.

"No."

"Me neither. Kinda hungry. Doc says I have to keep eating, so …" He grinned. "Been waiting all my life for someone to say that."

"There's some protein crackers in the cupboard behind you, and there might be some leftovers from supper if Jayne hasn't taken it to his bunk." Freya sipped her drink.

"Shiny." He grabbed some crackers and came around to look at her. "This'll do fine." He smiled. "The doc tells me you're pregnant."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Well, I guess it wasn't a secret."

"Hey, don't blame him. He was talking to me about that little Kaylee, and it kinda slipped out." Vinnie sank into the sofa, putting his feet onto the small table in front. "So Mal's gonna be a daddy." He laughed. "You know, that kinda chills the blood somewhat." He opened the bag of crackers and offered them to her, but she shook her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just never figured him to have grown up enough to have kids."

"You'd be surprised," Freya said, putting her head back on the chair.

"Maybe I would. Ain't exactly seen a lot of him in the past few years, not since he bought this tub."

"Serenity's not a tub."

Vinnie grinned. "Everyone's a mite twitchy about this boat, ain't they? Only have to say something that ain't polite and they're jumping down my throat."

"Then best you don't say anything at all."

He gazed at her a moment, then said, "You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't know you," Freya replied, taking another mouthful of beverage.

"I'm okay really," Vinnie insisted.

"You're taking the men into something they might not be able to handle." Her dark eyes seemed to bore into him.

"You said that to Mal?" Vinnie asked. When Freya nodded, he added, "You're braver than I'd'a thought."

"We actually talk to each other, Vinnie."

"Good. How it should be." He munched for a minute, just sitting.

"What about Kaylee?" Freya finally asked.

"Mmn?"

"You said Simon was talking about Kaylee. What about?"

Vinnie shrugged. "That he's worried about her, but I guess you know that. Worried about the baby."

Freya looked at him. "Now why should he be worried about her?"

"It's a girl?" Vinnie smiled. "Oh, that's nice. He didn't say."

"Yeah. So how about answering my question?"

"Not sure I can. I think he told me in confidence," Vinnie said, snagging a cracker.

Freya shrugged. "Then don't. I can guess."

"I don't doubt you can," Vinnie said, looking closely at her. "I shouldn't think there's much goes on aboard this boat that you don't know about."

"Simon's been taking more than a fatherly interest in that baby," Freya said. "He's worried there's something wrong, isn't he? Because of Tetris."

Vinnie nodded. "Seems so."

"He won't talk about it," Freya muttered. "I've tried, so's Inara, but he just clams up. Says the baby is fine and that's an end to it. Seems like he's talked to you more than the rest of us."

"I've probably brought it all back to him," Vinnie said. "And I'm sorry about that." He nodded down towards the area of her stomach. "So he keeping an eye on you too?"

Freya's lips twitched. "That he is. I think he figures if he doesn't Mal might make him walk the plank."

"That could be interesting. And I am sorry, you know."

"So you said."

"No, I mean for taking Mal away for a while. From you, at a time like this. But I'll make sure he comes back. Always have."

Freya looked at him, her dark eyes even blacker in the dim light. "So I understand."

Vinnie smiled. "You don't trust me at all, do you?"

"Not even as far as I can throw you," Freya admitted, her voice cold.

"You think I'm gonna hand Mal over in exchange for Harry."

"Are you?"

Vinnie shook his head. "No. It's a legitimate question, but no. Mal and me and Harry, we go back a long way. We got history, way back before the war. And I promise I ain't gonna let anything happen to him." He sighed. "It's just … I don't see any other way of getting Harry back alive."

"I understand that, Vinnie," Freya said softly. "I'm just worried you'll do anything to get him."

"Would your men have betrayed you to get one of theirs back?" He leaned forward. "I know who you are, Freya. Hell, ain't a man left alive after Dhu Khang ain't heard of you."

Freya's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You were there?"

"Got separated from the rest of the platoon, but we were there. Me and Harry were a couple of the grunts you saved that night. Met up with Mal and Zoe later on, regrouped you might say. I have to admit I figured you were dead, after what Mal reported, but I'm mighty glad to see you ain't. And that's another reason for me to promise to bring him home to you."

"Okay, Vinnie," Freya said at last. "Just … don't let him die. He's doing this because of you and Harry … just don't let him die for it."

"So a bit battered and bruised is okay?"

"Only a bit. When Mal comes home I want _all_ of him to come back, _dong mah_?"

"_Dahng rahn_." He shook his head, smiling. "Damn, but you drive a hard bargain."

---

"Cap?"

"What is it, Kaylee?" Mal asked, glancing up at her and smiling from where he was cleaning his guns on the kitchen table, then he took another, longer look. "Kaylee?"

"Do you …" Her normally cheerful face was etched with worry, and she swayed a little. Immediately Mal was out of his chair, leading her to the sofa in the corner, making sure she was sitting before he joined her.

"What is it, _mei-mei_?" he repeated, softer this time. "Do you want me to get Simon?" When she shook her head, he added, "Tell me."

"I'm scared," the mechanic said, her voice so small he had to listen hard to hear the words.

"Scared? Of what?"

"You taking him with you."

"Little Kaylee, we're gonna need him."

"So do I." She looked into his eyes, soft blue with his concern for her. "Cap'n, I know he ain't said it to me, but I know he's worried."

"What about?"

"The baby." Kaylee put her hand on the mound at her waist. "He's worried what being in the mine did to her."

"If he hasn't said, how –"

"I ain't stupid!" Kaylee's voice raised, then she looked at him in despair. "Sorry, Cap'n, but I ain't. He's been keeping such a close eye on me I know he's … If he were sure, he'd say, I know that, so it's something he won't know until she's born."

"Kaylee, it's his baby. Don't you think he's gonna keep an eye on you?" Mal asked, taking her hand, trying to reassure her.

"He ain't doing this over Freya. And I think he'd be worried you were thinking he weren't taking good enough care of her."

"She always seems to be in there," Mal pointed out.

"He likes talking to her," Kaylee admitted. "And I think he might've told her."

"Told Frey?"

"Pretty sure."

Mal saw them in his mind's eye, their heads together, discussing something or other. "I'm sure you're wrong, Kaylee."

"Even if I am, I'm still worried about you taking him with you. What if he don't come back?" Her hand tightened on his.

"I ain't told him to do anything, Kaylee. He decided all of his own free will."

"But it ain't free will, is it? It's 'cos he's a doctor, and he can't see people hurting without wanting to help them."

"Would you have it any other way?" Mal asked gently. "He's the man you fell in love with … would you want him to change?"

"No, of course not," Kaylee insisted, shocked that he might think that.

"He'll come back, _mei-mei_. I'll make sure of that."

"You can promise that, can you?"

"I'll do my best." He tried a smile. "That do you?"

"Not really."

"You want I should wrap him up in cotton wool and lock him in the infirmary?"

"You could try."

"Kaylee …" Mal sighed. "I ain't the one you need to be having this conversation with." He sat back a little. "No matter what you want him to be, he ain't weak. Saved his sister, saved you … and I ain't meaning just through his profession. No-one's coming down to Tetris unless they want to, and he's said he'll come. He knows he might be needed, and as a doctor he can't just turn his back on those that could use his skills."

"I know," Kaylee insisted. "But I can't help feeling that someone's gonna die, and I don't want it to be him."

"I don't intend for anyone to die, little Kaylee. I've said I'll do my best to bring him back to you. It's about the most I can promise."

Kaylee sketched a smile. "I know, Cap'n. And I'm sorry. It's the worry, and all, on top of everything …" She took a deep breath and shook herself. "I know Simon ain't weak, and I'm proud of him for it. He'll be fine." She stood up. "Best be getting back to my girl, make sure Hank ain't pushing her too hard."

"He wouldn't do that – he knows what you'd do to him if he did."

"And I would." She headed back towards her engine room, Mal watching her.

As she disappeared he went back to the table, looking down at his guns. What Kaylee had said, about feeling someone was going to die, almost exactly echoed the presentiments in his own gut. But he really didn't see how he had any choice in the matter.

He picked up the barrel from his favourite firearm, the one that was strapped to his leg every time they went on a job, and peered down its interior, wishing he could see into the future at the end, see what was about to happen, and tried to ignore the stabbing in his belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal was trying to think, studying the plans they'd gotten off the Cortex of the mines, trying to figure the easiest and safest way in. He'd been staring at them so much his eyes were aching, and he sat back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Movement to his left got his attention, and he looked down the corridor towards the bunks. Freya was just climbing out of Jayne's quarters, and Mal wondered what the hell she'd been doing down there.

"Mal, I've been thinking," Hank said, stepping down into the dining area from the engine room behind him.

"Your feelings for Zoe're your concern, so unless it's got something to do with Tetris, I ain't exactly in a sharing mood, Hank," Mal said, not looking around, just watching as Freya turned the corner to go down into the cargo bay.

"It is." Hank sat down next to him. "I think I know how we can get to land."

"Well, that ain't difficult," Mal said, looking into his pilot's eager face. "I was figuring on taking a shuttle in, parking her same place as before."

"I think we can land Serenity at the dock," Hank said quickly.

"Really."

"I stayed on the Cortex after downloading those plans," Hank went on, "checking a few things out. There's a regular freight run to the mines every two weeks, but once in a while a ship lands on spec, selling luxuries. There's a thriving town down there, and people like a few niceties occasionally. If we could pick up some goods, make like we're wanting to do business …" Hank looked at his captain, willing him to see the advantages.

Mal smiled. "It's a good idea," he conceded. "What did you have in mind to sell?"

"Well it did cross my mind to offer the girls, but since I figured you'd actually need me alive to come on this job I kinda rejected that idea."

"Probably for the best," Mal agreed dryly.

"So I was thinking … we're passing Beylix. Could pick up a few goodies there, just for window dressing."

"And it ain't out of our way. An hour or two won't make that much difference." Mal nodded. "Good work," he said, and Hank grinned.

"Mal?" Jayne said, standing in the doorway.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'll be coming with ya."

Mal glanced at Hank, then back at the big mercenary. "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing," Jayne said. "Just changed it."

"Well, good."

Jayne nodded and went back to his bunk.

"What was all that about?" Hank asked.

"I've never yet understood what goes on in that man's mind," Mal admitted, but a twitch of his lips suggested he had an idea. "Still, I'll be glad to have him around if it gets a mite sticky down there."

"You thinking it could?"

"Ain't planning on it, Hank, but sometimes plans don't exactly …"

"Go to plan?"

"Exactly."

---

They arranged the goods they'd bought in the cargo bay, and Inara had brought some of her older clothes and a few other bits and bobs down too, hanging them up from the cages to make it look almost festive.

"What if someone wants to buy?" Kaylee asked, fingering one of the dresses.

"Then sell," Inara said, smiling. "I've got so many clothes, I can't wear them all. And these aren't my favourites."

"Pretty," River said, lifting down one of the gauzy coats, spinning so that the fabric swirled out around her.

"If you want it, keep it," Inara said. "That colour goes well with your eyes."

River stopped. "No. It isn't mine." She hung it back up, glancing across at Vinnie who was lounging in the doorway to the infirmary, grinning at her. "Too much pretence," she added quietly.

Inara smiled. "Well, if Mal doesn't sell it, I'll put it away for when you want it. Okay?"

River flashed a smile then ran up the stairs, passing Mal on his way down.

"Hey, you run and fall, I ain't cleaning it up!" he said, looking up at her.

"I never fall!" River shouted, spinning around one of the support posts before running full pelt for the galley.

"She never does," Inara said, smiling at him as he reached the floor.

"First time for everything," Mal said, looking around at the goods on display. "You know, I think we might actually make a profit on this," he added, picking up a small jewelled mirror.

"And that's never a bad thing," Freya put in, coming around the corner of a stack of crates with a heavy blanket in her arms that she arranged on a box.

"Never is," Mal agreed. "We'll be landing in about twenty minutes. Hank's been polite to them and they're letting us set down at the dock, even said they'll put the word out about our goods."

"That's real friendly of them."

"Mmn." Mal looked at Kaylee who was still admiring Inara's dresses. "You got that little gizmo working, _mei-mei_?" he asked.

"All done," the young mechanic agreed. "Managed to fix up a couple, so you can take one each."

"Good girl," Mal said approvingly, smiling, and she grinned back. "Serenity all ready?"

"Yes, sir, Captain," Kaylee nodded. "Soon as you're back we'll be set to get going."

Mal pulled her into his arms and turned her around so her back was against his chest. "Good enough," he said. "Always knew you'd come in handy some day." She laughed.

Simon appeared in the infirmary doorway, tapping Vinnie on his shoulder. "You need your dressings changed again before we start," he said.

"Sure, doc," Vinnie said, tearing his eyes away from the almost familial scene in front of him. He turned on his heel and went towards the back.

Simon stood for a moment, watching Kaylee, then went to join him.

Mal had seen the look on Simon's face. "Kaylee, can you go check with Hank we've got enough fuel if we need to make a quick getaway? Might need to fill her up here otherwise."

"Sure thing, Cap'n," she said brightly, hurrying up the stairs as fast as her increasing bulk would let her.

Mal waited until she had disappeared, then turned to the two ladies still arranging goods. "So, what's the problem?"

Freya looked at him in surprise. "Problem? Is there a problem?" She glanced at Inara who shook her head. "Oh, you mean apart from the fact that you're still crazy?" She went to smile but the look on his face stalled her.

"With Kaylee. More specifically, with her baby." Freya and Inara exchanged a different look entirely. "So I ain't as crazy as all that," he added.

"Simon's worried," Inara said finally. "He won't talk about it – and we've both tried – but he's concerned about the child."

"I figured as much." Mal sat down on a crate. "Because of the mines?"

Freya nodded. "He's a doctor, Mal. More than any of us he knows the kind of things that can go wrong, and Hank's said he's been spending a lot of time on the Cortex doing research."

"Hank knows about this?" Mal was getting annoyed. "How come I'm the last to find out?"

"Because there may not be anything to know about," Inara said soothingly. "We didn't want Kaylee to get word, and you're not the best at hiding your feelings when it comes to her."

"'Nara, not only am I not crazy, but Kaylee ain't stupid either. She knows Simon's worried." Mal shook his head. "You know, half the troubles on this boat could be solved by people talking to each other." He looked at Freya. "She's convinced he told you."

"Oh, believe me, I've tried," Freya affirmed. "I gather she spoke to you?"

"For better or worse, I'm still captain." His face softened. "You think there's something to it?"

Freya shrugged, but Inara said, "No. I don't think there is."

"You can be sure of that, can you?" Mal asked.

"No. But I have to believe it."

Mal glanced at Freya who nodded. "I guess we do," he said quietly.

Kaylee appeared at the top of the catwalk. "Hank says we've got enough fuel to burn us all the way to Earth-that-was, if you wanted."

He forced himself to relax and smiled up at her. "No profit in that, _mei-mei_."

---

Serenity had settled into her allocated spot and the glow from her engine sunk to a mere whisper.

"We ready for the big rush?" Hank asked, rubbing his hands together.

"You think there's gonna be that many people want the crap we've brought?" Zoe asked, turning over a knitted alligator with a bemused look on her face.

"It's not crap!" Hank insisted. "I used my very best negotiating skills to purchase a wide and interesting variety of items for our customers' delectation and delight."

"Did you ever sell snake oil in a previous life?"

"I've done lots of things. Come to my cabin one night and I shall regale you with tales of my daring do, my stands against injustice, my –"

"Inability to control your mouth?"

Hank grinned. "That too." He laughed. "Funny, but that seems to have gotten me into more trouble than you could imagine."

"Believe me, Hank, I can imagine quite a bit."

"You are so wounding," Hank said, not a bit concerned. "I may have to take all I have to offer and try elsewhere if you're not nicer to me."

"When?"

Hank glared at her, then stuck his tongue out. Zoe did not smile.

"We ready?" Mal called from the catwalk.

Zoe gave Hank a last long glare then looked up. "All ready, sir."

"Good. You and Inara do what you can, keep up our cover. Hank, get some sleep. Jayne's already in his bunk, and Simon's … well, doing whatever he does with Kaylee." Mal coloured a little but went on, "So get to your bed."

"I ain't tired, Mal," Hank said.

"That don't matter. I don't want anyone who was here before being seen. Could jeopardise everything if one of us is recognised before we even get to starting. And it may be a long night so best get what rest you can."

Hank shrugged. "If you say so." He headed for the stairs. "'Course, I'd sleep better if I had someone to cuddle up to."

"Hank," Zoe called.

He turned, his face lighting up with hope and optimism. "Yes?"

"Here." She tossed him the stuffed knitted alligator. "Cuddle up to this."

"It will always remind me of you," he said, hugging it close. "Something about the smile …" Then he legged it up the stairs before she could get to him and past Mal, a wide grin on his face.

Mal tried to hide his own smile that threatened to appear.

"One day, sir …" Zoe said.

"Well, not today. 'Sides, if he weren't around, who'd you have to beat up on?" He looked around. "Where _is_ Inara?"

"I'm here," the lady in question said, stepping close to him.

"Inara?" He looked her up and down, and couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"You like? Freya loaned them to me." She did a twirl, showing off the tightish pants and cotton shirt she was wearing, her hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail.

"You look … different."

Inara laughed. "That was the idea. I don't want to look like a Companion, so we decided this was the best option."

Mal looked down at her feet. She was still wearing her jewelled slippers. "And those?" he asked.

Inara shrugged gracefully. "Her boots didn't fit me."

Mal shook his head. "Well, I have to say you don't fill them out as well as Freya, but you look … interesting."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, otherwise I might push you off this catwalk." Inara looked down at Zoe. "We ready?"

"Just waiting on you."

"Then let's get selling." She looked at Mal. "This could be fun – I've never sold anything before. Except myself," she added pointedly.

"Hey, I didn't say a word."

"No, I thought I would before you did." Inara stood on her toes and put a soft kiss on his cheek. "Go on, go back to your bunk. I think Freya's waiting for you."

Mal stared at her, then nodded, turning on his heel and going towards the upper level.

Zoe watched him go then pressed the button to open the cargo bay doors. "Show time," she said.

---

"Hey," Mal said, stepping down the ladder into their bunk. "'Nara said you were waiting for me."

"I am," Freya said, wearing her silk robe and standing looking into the small mirror.

"You gonna try and talk me out of this again?" he asked, gaining the floor.

"No." She turned to him. "I just want you to know what you'll be missing if you get yourself killed." She slid the robe off to stand in front of him, her skin glowing in the artificial light. "Just make sure you come back to me, Mal."

He stood stock still, just staring at her, the way her body was soft and muscular at the same time, the look on her face that was reserved for him alone, the very slight curve to her belly that spoke of his child inside her, and he felt his heart thudding in his chest.

"I ain't gonna leave you, Frey," he said, crossing the room to take her in his arms.

---

Kaylee leaned against Simon's bare chest, her face pressed into his shoulder. "I can't help it, Simon."

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. "But you understand why I have to go with Mal."

"I do. It's just …"

"Just what?"

She looked up into his eyes. "It's this place. Simon, I know you're worried about the baby. 'Bout our daughter." She felt his embrace tighten a little and knew she was right. "From when we were here before, ain't it?"

"Kaylee, I –"

"You should know me well enough by now to know that you can tell me these things. You think I ain't concerned too? That our little girl might have problems?" She swallowed, still gazing into his dark eyes, but went on, "She won't. She'll be perfect. And even if she isn't … Simon, she's our daughter. Yours and mine. Whatever … we'll love her. Can't help it – I love her already and she ain't even born yet. And I know you do too."

Simon stared into her face, amazed all over again at her strength. "_Bao bei_," he whispered. "How was I ever so lucky as to find someone like you?"

"Not just someone _like_ me," she said. "And I can't even help you tonight."

He smiled a little. "Kaylee, my darling, beloved Kaylee, I have to go down there again. But the very fact that I know you're safe up here is the only reason I can go. You and our daughter." He put his hand on her belly, stroking the warm skin protecting the child within.

"Just come back."

"I will." He leaned over and kissed her lips, feeling them part beneath his, welcoming him in as she always had.

---

Jayne had a selection of guns laid out on his bunk, making sure they were all clean and ready to go. He wasn't going to have them jam on him again, that was for sure.

"Are you taking grenades?" River said behind him.

For once he didn't jump, but only because he was concentrating so hard on not doing so. "I thought I locked my door," he said gruffly.

"You did." She moved past him and looked down at the weapons lying on the bed. "You need grenades. More weight."

He looked into her face, all pale and interesting, and shook himself mentally. Wasn't gonna go there. "Taking 'em. Mal prob'ly ain't gonna be pleased, but I don't do no job anymore without 'em."

"Better to be safe than sorry." She looked at him and smiled.

Damn, but she was pretty sometimes, he thought, then almost bit his tongue. Ain't gonna happen, he added. She'd as likely wake up in the night from a bad dream and do some real damage 'fore he could stop her. "Best rule in life, moonbrain," he said instead.

"You don't live by it," she said, and laughed.

"Hell, never lived by any rules," he agreed and grinned. "Don't see the point. Only meant to tie a man down, stop him from doing what he wants."

"And what does Jayne want?" River asked, moving closer.

Jayne pulled back. "What the hell're you doing?" he asked, picking up Vera as a shield.

"Everyone's with someone," the young psychic said. "All passion and hope."

He squinted at her. "Girl, you ain't interested in me. And I sure as hell ain't interested in you."

She sighed. "Everyone's a couple. And I feel left out."

"A couple? How'd you figure that?" He squirmed a little further back on the bed hoping he hadn't made it too obvious.

"The captain and Freya are …" Her eyes unfocused and she smiled. "And Simon and Kaylee, although they're just snuggling at the moment."

"You wanna snuggle?"

"Zoe and Hank are thinking about each other –"

"You're kidding me!"

" – although not the same thing."

"What 'bout Inara?" Jayne asked, despite himself. "She ain't a couple."

"She has coupled with thousands, so I think that counts."

Jayne felt a little warm under the collar. "What're you saying?" He really didn't want to know the answer but couldn't stop himself. "What do you want from me?"

She smiled, and looked like a young woman, not a girl. "Keep your promise, Jayne. She'll never forgive you otherwise. Even if you die trying."

"You're talking mush, girl."

"Am I?" She leaned forward, her lips very close to his. "And you're right – I don't want you." She laughed and moved quickly away from him, up the ladder and out of his bunk like a ghost.

"_Xiong can wang ba dan de biao zi_," he muttered, and from the tightness of his pants felt really glad he didn't have to stand up any time soon.

---

By the time dusk had fallen, they were ready to go. The few items that hadn't been sold had been packed away, and the five men were standing patiently in the cargo bay.

"Coms won't work down the mine," Mal said, adjusting his gun belt and the bag on his back. "So we all have to know exactly what we're supposed to be doing, _dong mah_?" He surveyed the small group.

"Got it covered, Mal," Jayne said, hefting Vera onto his shoulder. He wondered if Mal would say anything about the fact that he was wearing a full set of grenades, but there was no comment. "I know where I'm going."

"Doc?" Mal asked. "You clear on your responsibilities?"

"Yes, Mal." He too wore a gun belt, looking somewhat uncomfortable over it, but he also carried his medical kit.

"No knowing what state Harry'll be in," Vinnie said. "So you stay close to me and Mal."

Simon nodded, gripping his medbag tightly.

Hank, in addition to a handgun, also toted one of the rifles and a backpack. "Are we gonna just talk or are we actually gonna do this?" he asked, his voice betraying him with a slight tremor.

Mal looked at him, then glanced up at the catwalk above, where Freya, Zoe and Inara were standing watching, River sitting on the metal of the gangway itself, her bare feet over the edge. "Come on, then," he said, and walked out of the cargo bay into the night.

---

Freya checked the onboard timepiece for the seventeenth time since they'd left, then sighed. She hated to think what her blood pressure was likely to be, and she was sure whatever it was wasn't good for the baby. She looked out into the dark, seeing the lights of the town just a short distance away, wondering whether Mal would get mad if she just took a walk, just to see if there wasn't something she could do, something she could maybe … A light flashing on the console took her attention.

"Zoe," she called softly.

Serenity's first-mate hurried onto the bridge. "What is it, Frey?"

"Inara's just gone onto the Cortex."

"Who's she speaking to?"

"A ship, not too far from here."

"Can you tell which one?"

"No. The transponder's scrambled."

Zoe felt a tightening in her gut. "Alliance?"

Freya looked up at Zoe. "I don't think so. Zo …"

"Stay here. I'll find out." Zoe strode off the bridge and down the stairs, her footsteps along the catwalk echoing through the empty cargo bay. As she entered shuttle one, she heard Inara's voice.

"At least consider it, Leon. That's all I'm asking."

"Maybe, Inara. I'll be back in contact soon."

Zoe ducked under the awning as the vid screen went to static. "Who's Leon?" she asked.

Inara span on her seat, her face white. "Zoe …"

"Who's Leon?" Zoe repeated.

Inara dropped her head. "His name's Leon Grant. He owns … things, people. He's a client."

"You're taking clients at a time like this?" Zoe was scandalised.

"No!" Inara insisted. "But –"

"You have to make a living, right?" Zoe sounded as disgusted as she ever had with Inara's profession.

"It's not like that!"

"Then what it is?"

"Dammit, Zoe, I'm trying to save Mal's life here!"

Zoe stared at her. "Inara, what are you talking about?"

"He … he owns the mines."

"He what?"

"He owns the mines. The town. The whole damn moon. I wanted to talk to him, ask him to –"

"What did he say?"

"He's coming here." Inara rubbed her hands together as if she were cold. "He was anyway, when he got the word."

"What word?" Zoe was feeling exasperation building up like water behind a dam. "Inara, you're talking in riddles!"

"Word that his mole had got Mal back to Tetris."

"His … Inara … what mole?"

"Vinnie," said River, hiding in a corner of the room. "It's Vinnie."


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe looked from the young psychic to the Companion. "Are you saying Vinnie's … no, I don't believe it."

"It's true," Inara confirmed. "He told me himself. It's a straight trade – Mal for Harry."

"Why?" Zoe asked, sitting down hard on the red sofa. "Why Mal?"

"Because no-one escapes from Tetris," Inara said unhappily. "Leon wants to make an example of him."

"I still can't believe – Vinnie? He wouldn't do this!"

"It's his brother," River said in a small voice, hugging her knees. "Brothers will do anything to save their siblings."

Zoe got her feet under her and strode to the com. "Freya," she said.

"Yes?"

"Call Mal. Get them back here – now."

"They'll be out of –"

"Try!"

"Okay." The com went dead.

Zoe looked at River. "You knew?"

"I thought I was wrong. Thought Freya's suspicions were clouding my mind." River covered her face with her hands. "But blood will out."

"Zoe." It was Freya. "There's no response – they must be inside. Now would you mind telling me what the _diyu_'s going on?"

"You'd better come to the galley, and bring Kaylee. I don't know what we can do, but maybe one of us can come up with a plan."

---

The maps of the Tetris mines they'd downloaded were proving to be surprisingly accurate.

"Amazing what you can find on the Cortex," Hank muttered.

"When I was twelve I once found detailed instructions on how to perform your very own brain surgery," Vinnie offered. "But Harry said no."

"Wise man," Simon put in.

"Got the plans to a vault more'n once," Mal agreed. "But we've still got to find Harry."

They moved along the disused tunnel, Mal at point, Jayne taking up rearguard, grumbling.

"Place don't smell any better'n last time," the big man grumbled.

"Don't intend to be here long enough for it to be a problem," Mal whispered. "Now keep it down."

A couple of hundred metres further and Vinnie tapped Mal on the shoulder. "This is it."

Mal nodded. "Hank, Jayne. Go do your thing."

Hank patted the bag at his back, and Jayne grunted as they jogged off down the left hand fork.

"You can count on them?" Vinnie asked, peering at Mal in the gloom.

"They're my crew," he said shortly, turning to move off down the right hand tunnel.

---

"He's doing what?" Freya stood at the end of the table, her hands on her hips, trying to control the rage that was building inexorably inside her. "Are you saying he's selling out Mal and the others?"

"Looks that way," Zoe admitted. She shook her head. "Although I still can't believe it. We went through so much in the war, so many battles …"

"People change," Inara pointed out. "Some for the worst. And we don't know what they went through before."

"That _liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze_ …" Freya breathed. "I knew I didn't trust him." Her imagination supplied an image of Mal, lying on his back among blue rocks, his eyes staring sightlessly into the dark, and she shivered. No. Not gonna happen. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"Leon's our best hope," the Companion went on. "If I can persuade him to let them all go, just to leave it –"

"You think that's likely?" Zoe interrupted.

Inara paused, then shook her head. "Honestly, no. Leon isn't the kind of man to let things be, and once he's got it into his mind to … It must have taken a fair amount of organisation to get Mal here, and he's not going to just let him go."

"And we can't go into the mine to get them out," Zoe finished.

"Are we sure they'll be held down there?" Kaylee asked. "Maybe they'll bring them up to the offices above ground?" She shuddered a little but went on, "There is a place, where the mine manager works – at least worked. They might take them there." She looked at River. "Can you tell?"

The young girl shook her head. "They're too far. Too deep. I don't think they're –"

"_Bee-jway_," Freya said quietly, having been thinking. "We might have a bigger problem. They know we're here." She looked at Zoe before running for the bridge.

"What did she mean?" Inara asked as Zoe followed.

Freya was pressing buttons, trying to get Serenity online, but the screen kept flashing 'WARNING – LANDLOCK IMPOSED'. "_Qiang bao hou zi de hun dan_," she said bitterly.

"Landlock?" Inara said behind her.

Zoe took a deep breath. "Take River and Kaylee. Get them into your shuttle and take off, right now," she ordered.

"What about you and Freya?"

"We'll … disable Serenity and follow in the other shuttle, lock her down tight." Zoe smiled a little. "Don't worry – we'll be right behind you."

Inara looked at her, but saw only Zoe's concern for them. She nodded. "I'll take off straight away." She headed for her shuttle, collecting the other two on the way, Kaylee objecting all the time.

Freya looked at the first mate. "I gather we ain't going anywhere?"

"No. Get your gun – I think we're gonna have visitors."

---

Hank knelt in the blue dust and affixed the first charge to the booster unit. "Once this goes," he murmured to himself, "all the pacifiers will go down."

"Hold it!"

Hank froze.

A guard stood in the doorway. "What the hell're you doing?" His hand went to the pacifier control at his waist.

"That ain't gonna work," Jayne said behind him, and as he turned he met Vera coming the other way.

Hank looked down at the unconscious man, then back up to the mercenary. "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it," Jayne growled. "You done?"

"Just got one more." Hank hurriedly placed the second charge on the other booster box, then licked his lips. "Ready."

"How long?"

"Once I press this, ten minutes. That'll give us plenty of time to be out of range."

"Then press it and let's get gone."

Hank nodded and activated the unit. Immediately lights flickered over the display then went out.

"It supposed to do that?" Jayne asked.

"Yep. It's set."

"Come on then." He moved off, surprisingly silent for a man of his size.

Hank followed, slightly less sure-footed, then peered down a side turning and stopped. "Jayne!" he whispered urgently.

"What?"

Hank pointed. "Look."

Just a little way along was another digging face, a dozen men all hacking at it with pickaxes. Three guards were standing around, bored, waiting for the shift to end.

"That's where he must've come from," Hank went on.

"So?"

"So when it blows it could take them with it."

"That ain't our problem." Jayne went to move off but Hank grabbed his arm. "Let go, little man," Jayne warned.

"Shoot me. Only we ain't going to leave them here."

Jayne glared at him, then muttered, "_Qingwa cao de liumang_." He glanced at the men. "Okay. Just stay behind me, _dong ma_?"

Hank nodded.

Jayne crept into the side turning, hugging the wall and cursing Hank, Mal, Freya … everyone on that damn boat who was turning him into a _sha gua chun zi_. At the entrance to the main face he paused for a moment, then jumped in, roaring like a banshee.

The guards turned towards him, startled into immobility as he swung Vera like a club, and within a moment they were laid out in front of him.

"That's the trouble," he said to no-one in particular, leaning over to grab one of the pacifier controls and throw it hard against the wall, "you rely on these things and people can surprise you." He glared at the frightened men in front of him. "Go," he said. Then louder. "Go on, get outta here!" They just stared at him. Finally he waved Vera at them and shouted, "_Nee tzao sma_?" and they ran like terrified animals, not caring where they were going, just wanting to be someplace else away from this crazy giant.

"I didn't deactivate the charges in the pacifiers," Hank said, looking after them.

"You think that's gonna make that much of a difference?"

"They ain't got a chance, have they?" Hank asked softly.

"The words snowball and hell mean anything to you?" Jayne asked in turn. "Come on, before we get blown to pieces our own selves."

Six minutes later there was a deep booming sound like hell let loose, and a fireball rolled across the work face.

---

The rolling sound reached Mal, Vinnie and Simon as they moved through the tunnels.

"Right on time," Mal said, smiling.

"Good crew you got there," Vinnie agreed.

"They're okay."

"Are you sure he's on this level?" Simon asked, peering into the gloom.

Vinnie shrugged. "Sure as I can be. This is where we were before."

"It's a damn big place, Vinnie," Mal said. "I don't wanna be searching all night."

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Simon commented.

"How about I scout on ahead?" He pointed to the next fork. "You go that way, I'll go this and meet you back here?"

"We ain't got all day, Vinnie. Jayne can only keep 'em occupied for so long."

"Then we'd better get on with it, hadn't we?" Vinnie ran off down the second tunnel.

Mal sighed. "And I thought I was the one went charging into things without thinking."

"Can't be first every time, Captain," Simon said. "Shall we go?"

They started along the main tunnel again, but had only gone a few steps when they heard Vinnie's excited cry.

"Mal! Mal! He's here!"

They ran back and along to where Vinnie was almost hopping with relief outside a door.

"He's inside," Vinnie said. "You can just see him. Look."

Mal peered through the thick, soundproof glass in the heavy metal door, just about making out a figure on the ground. "You sure it's him?" he asked doubtfully.

"Do you think I don't know my own brother?"

"What's he doing here, Vinnie?" Mal asked. "Why ain't he with the rest?"

"Maybe he's been acting up. This is where they put you if you've been making a nuisance of yourself – kinda solitary confinement," Vinnie explained.

"Well, Harry always was good at that," Mal agreed. He peered at the locking mechanism, a complicated electronic thing. "I can deal with this," he added, pulling a small sticky gun out of his pack. He applied the glue-like substance around the lock, and even in this light they could see the wire in the centre. Listening for a moment, satisfied that the guards were occupied elsewhere, he attached the power pack and thumbed the switch. There was a sizzling noise, and a smell like burning horsehair, as the activated acid ate into the metal. In the space of a few seconds the lock had sagged, and one good kick separated it from the door, which swung inwards.

"Harry?" Vinnie said, shining his torch inside.

"Took your time, didn't you?" said the man on the floor.

Vinnie grinned and dropped down onto his knees. "You okay?" he asked.

"Better for seeing you." Harry looked up. "Is that the Sarge with you, or am I just imagining things?"

"It's me, Harry," Mal said, reaching into his pack again. "Here, Vinnie." He tossed him a small box.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Vinnie asked, looking at the mess of wires holding it together.

"Kaylee said so." Mal looked out of the door. "Hurry it up, will you? Jayne ain't gonna be able to keep them busy too long."

Vinnie nodded, holding the box to the pacifier around Harry's neck.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Deactivates the explosive."

"You sure?"

"Only one way to find out." He pressed the single red button on top, and there was a click. He went to take hold of either end of the metal torque but Harry put his hand on his arm.

"You think this is a good idea?" he asked, his voice worried.

"Trust me," Vinnie said. "I ever let you down?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

Vinnie grinned and pulled the pacifier apart. There was a pause then a collective sigh of relief.

"Doc," Mal called, and a young man entered the cell, going to Harry and efficiently checking him over.

"He's okay, Mal," he said. "Slightly better condition than his brother, if anything."

"Can you walk?" Mal asked, going to the door. "'Cos we need to get out of here."

"I'll walk. I'll crawl if I have to," Harry said, allowing Simon and Vinnie to get him to his feet.

"Walking will be fine," Mal said. "Come on."

He led the way out, looking back only once when Harry came into the light, holding down the sick feeling in his stomach at the bluish skin and bruises on the face of his friend. Gritting his teeth he walked on.

At the next fork he paused, checking the map.

"Same way we came in?" Vinnie asked, supporting Harry under his shoulders.

"That's what I was thinking, but the noise up ahead makes me wonder if that ain't a bad idea." He could hear shouts, gunfire, and it was getting closer. "Looks like we might have to take a little detour." He paused a moment, then said, "Vinnie, go check. See if it's as bad as we think. I'll go the other way, make sure -"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Let your doc here go. I think he could do with some exercise. 'Sides, I wanna word with the Sarge."

Mal looked at him then shrugged. "Simon, get to the next junction. If it's clear we can probably make it back to the surface with little problems."

Simon nodded and moved off. Vinnie gave his brother a hard look, but hurried down the other tunnel.

"So?" Mal asked. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry didn't answer, just looked at Mal then turned back, heading down a small side passageway. "Harry, we ain't got time for this," he protested.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder. "Yes we do," he said, turning a corner into a small dimly lit area.

Mal stared.

They were men, that he was sure of, but that was all he could be positive about. Their skin was stained blue, the dust so engrained it could never be washed out. They had sores, too, mostly around their necks from the pacifiers, but also up their arms. The ore had infected them, making them weep, crusting over then breaking open again, but they didn't feel it. The six of them lay with their backs against the wall, just staring at him.

Mal felt the bile rise in his throat, and the shame that he had left them here. He hadn't thought, hadn't even considered the other men down the mine, just thinking of his own crew, getting his women out.

"They ain't going anywhere, Sarge," Harry said next to him. "Been here too long. Can't even wield a pick no more, just waiting to die."

"Simon could –"

"No, he couldn't." Harry squeezed his arm. "Give me your gun, Mal."

"Harry –"

"Just give it me. You can have it back." Mal stared into his friend's face then handed over his weapon. "Now go wait outside."

Mal nodded and turned away, but not before seeing the slight change of expression of one of the men's faces. It looked like … .gratitude. Outside in the main corridor he took a deep breath, tasting the dust at the back of his throat. Then six shots, one after the other.

Harry came back out. "Thanks. You need to reload."

"Yeah," Mal said.

They headed back in silence to the fork, where Simon waited for them.

"I heard gunshots," he said. "Was it –"

"Nothing, doctor," Mal interrupted, then looked around. "Where's Vinnie?"

"He's not come back yet."

"That boy is gonna land us in _shen goushi_ one of these days," he muttered. "Take Harry and keep moving. I'll find Vinnie and be right behind." He handed over the map. "Leave a trail of breadcrumbs, will you?"

Simon nodded.

Harry didn't agree. "Mal, we shouldn't get split up. We can wait for him –"

"No time," Mal said firmly. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll find him." He grinned and ran off.

"Come on," Simon said.

Harry allowed himself to be led away, but the look on his face was more than just concern.

"Vinnie?" Mal called softly, stepping around another corner. "Vinnie? Where the hell are you?"

"Here, Mal."

Mal followed the voice into a small room cut from the bedrock. "What are you doing here? Come on, the others are waiting." Vinnie didn't move. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry, Mal."

"Sorry? What for?" Then something hard and cold pressed into his neck. "_Wangba dan_," he said, then started to turn, to strike out at the person behind him, in the darkness, but as he moved something hit him on the side of the head. Explosions of light filled his vision as he slipped to his knees, then fell forward to the floor. By that time, though, he didn't feel a thing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Mal?" Simon asked as Vinnie jogged up to them.

"Mal?" Vinnie looked at them both. "You mean he ain't with you?"

Harry pushed himself from the wall. "He came to find you. You must have seen him."

"No, didn't see anyone," Vinnie said. "He must have gone down a different passage."

"There isn't one," Simon said, lifting the map.

"Has to be. Maybe this is wrong," Vinnie said, shrugging. "Prob'ly got himself lost. We'll come across him."

"You handed him over," Harry said suddenly, having been staring at his brother.

"What?" Simon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vinnie said. "We'd better get going. Mal'll prob'ly catch us up." He tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Come on."

"I thought I was wrong, that I hadn't seen what I saw. But I did, didn't I?"

"Harry, what are you –" Simon began but was interrupted.

"You were talking to them, talking to those _hun dan_, just before I didn't see you again. They told me you'd escaped, but … Vinnie, no-one escapes on their own from this place." Harry stared at Vinnie. "What did you do, Vinnie?"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Did you promise to bring Mal back here, if you could get away? Is that it?"

"Harry –"

"You sold him out."

Vinnie started to protest, to shake his head, but the look on his brother's face broke him. "It was the only way!" he insisted, holding onto Harry's arm.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Harry asked, pulling away. "We don't trade lives!"

"You think I wanted to die down here?" Vinnie asked in turn, suddenly angry. "That I was gonna let you die down here either?"

"They've got Mal?" Simon put in, but he was ignored.

"Vinnie, we don't do this! Not to anyone, and most definitely not to Mal!"

"I wasn't gonna leave him here," Vinnie protested. "The said if I brought him back, they'd let you go. Then once they did that I was gonna go get him, use his crew."

"You think they were really gonna do that? Let me walk? Oh,Vinnie." Harry shook his head.

"Okay, I'm stupid. But what else was I supposed to do? This place was killing us."

"Then that's what we do. We die. We don't betray our friends."

"_Nee mun doh bee-jway_!" Simon barked. "You gave Mal to them?"

"I didn't want to!" Vinnie protested. "But I couldn't see another way of getting Harry out."

Simon drew his fist back, about to strike out, but Harry stepped between them. "No," he said. "Vinnie did wrong, and we'll deal with that later. Right now we have to get Mal back."

"Get Mal back?" Jayne echoed, coming round the bend. "You mean that _go tsao de_ idiot got himself pinched?"

"Something like that," Simon said, not stepping back but lowering his arm. Part of him was shouting that he wasn't like this, didn't hit people, but he ignored it.

"I hate to break this up," Hank said, running up, "but the bad guys are coming?"

"Where'd they take him?" Simon asked, his face close to Vinnie's.

"I don't know."

"But you have an idea."

"Maybe." Vinnie shook his head. "But they're between us and him. We'll have to go the long way round. Take us time."

"How long?"

"Maybe too much."

Simon looked at Jayne. "How much have you got left?" he asked.

Jayne stared at the young doctor, impressed even if he was intent on not showing it. "Coupla grenades and one six-pack."

"Should be enough." He turned his cold gaze back to Vinnie. "Better get moving, then."

---

"They coming?" Zoe asked, checking the clip in her carbine.

"That they are," Freya said, looking carefully out into the darkness. "I can make out at least four. No, make that five."

"That's not really fair," Serenity's first mate commented. "Out-numbered like that."

"Yeah. They should really have a few more to make it even," Freya agreed, smiling a little.

"You don't think we should have let River stay down here, do you?" Zoe asked as she moved behind the stack of crates to the left.

"What? And let her have all the fun?" Freya checked once more then slid behind a cage. "'Sides, she's been a mite erratic lately, and she could have just decided to throw soup at them."

"Which would have been fine if it were still in the tin," Zoe answered, stepping back out of sight.

"Yeah. A big tin of soup can do a hell of a lot of damage if thrown accurately and with sufficient force. I should know." Freya went down onto her haunches. "Here they come."

---

"Don't you want to know how we found you?" the man in charge, who had given no name, asked during a pause.

"I kinda managed to figure that out," Mal said. "Vinnie." His face hurt. He was pretty sure his nose was broken, from the grating in the bone – that and the blood that had run down his top lip and chin. One eye was beginning to close, too. He wasn't sure about his ribs, but there were deep aches in his belly. Great. The doc was going to have a field day with this.

He'd come round to find himself bound to a chair in a small room, a single light panel glowing brightly behind him. It threw sharp relief onto the goon standing next to him, flexing his fists. Not just flexing, though, but immediately pounding on him with them.

"We keep close tabs on our property," the man went on. "Photographs, details where we can. Of everyone we own."

"You don't own me."

"The mine paid good money for you, Captain Reynolds. You and the men with you."

"They ain't yours either."

"You can make it a lot easier on yourself," the man sighed theatrically, repositioning his cuffs fastidiously. "Then we don't have to do this any more."

"How could I do that?" Mal asked curiously.

"By dying. Or you could just tell us where your comrades are." He moved a little closer. "And don't think of rescue from your ship. The men I've sent will see to that."

"You sent men to my boat?" Mal asked, tensing for a moment. Except, as Freya had said, he'd had to leave the better half of his crew behind. "Hope you got enough money left over for a nice obituary for 'em."

"Captain Reynolds, by now your ship is a tomb."

"_Chur ni-duh_," Mal said, almost smiling.

"Now that just isn't polite." The man nodded at his companion, who took up position in front of Mal again, lifting his hands and grinning.

Mal tensed himself, waiting for the pounding to begin again. At least if he could keep them occupied for a while, it would give the others a chance to escape. As the goon jammed his fist into Mal's solar plexus, a single thought crossed his mind before he blacked out: Freya was not going to be happy with how he looked. Oh, that and the fact that she was damn certain to say 'I told you so'.

---

Zoe wasn't holding her breath, just letting it move slowly in and out of her lungs. She'd never, in all her years in the army, then working with Mal, allowed nerves to get the better of her. Do that and you end up in the dirt watching your blood soaking away, or see the men who relied on you broken and dying. Still, a little fear did heighten the perceptions, made you sensitive to your surroundings, and that had saved her life more than once. Just so long as the fear didn't make her hands sweat.

There was a small sound outside and a shadow moved inside the door, followed by a man carrying a rifle. He looked around the bay, then slipped inside, followed by the others, until all five were standing against the bay doors.

Zoe studied them, noting the tension in their hands, the closeness of their fingers to their triggers, and decided they hadn't come to take, but to kill. That made her actions even simpler.

The men all looked at one of their number, who nodded, indicating the staircases up to the next level, then pointed towards the infirmary. They began to fan out, one staying by the door. Good. That meant there probably wasn't anyone else outside. Zoe moved slightly to get a better aim.

The sound of a single gunshot rang out and the man at the door slid down to the deck, leaving a blood smear down the metal. The others span around, firing indiscriminately towards Freya, who ducked down low, moving away to her right to take cover behind the old mule.

Zoe stepped around the crates and fired, her carbine taking out two of them before they could get their rifles around. She dropped back as the remaining two jumped for cover, shooting as they went. The thought crossed her mind that Mal was not going to be pleased as bullets thudded into the bulkhead.

Freya fired once more, and there was a cry as one of the men was hit in the chest, staggering out to collapse on the bay floor, bleeding profusely.

The last man obviously thought better of waiting around, and made a break for the door. Zoe's gun boomed, and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

The women came out of their cover, and met in the middle of the bay.

"I ain't cleaning that up," Zoe said, looking down at the man Freya had shot.

"Mal's good with a mop," Freya said, wiping her forehead on the back of her hand. "I think we should leave it to him, don't you?"

Neither Zoe nor Freya were laughing, nor had they wasted a single shot.

---

"Captain Reynolds."

The voice was very insistent, repeating through his brain until he couldn't take it any longer. He forced his eyes to open and found himself still tied to the chair, still facing the same men, and still with an overwhelming urge to push their faces through his engine. Unfortunately, this wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"You caused a lot of trouble before, Captain Reynolds." The man studied his fingernails. "And my principal is not happy."

"Principal?" Mal repeated, slurring his words a little. His tongue felt swollen and he knew the inside of his cheeks were lacerated.

"The man who owns this mine. And, frankly, he's are not the kind of person you want to cross."

"Got enemies aplenty," Mal said, spitting blood onto the floor. "Don't feel the need for any new ones."

"He went to a lot of trouble to get you back."

"Just to kill me? Hell, people have been trying to do that for years."

"Oh, he doesn't want you dead. That's just me. He merely wants to make you really uncomfortable and then put you back to work. Give you one of those fancy collars and make you dig. You and your men." He leaned forward, so he could look directly into Mal's eyes. "No-one leaves Tetris, Captain Reynolds. Ever. And that's something you're going to find out."

Mal couldn't help it. He spat into the man's face, noting with satisfaction the disgusted look as blood speckled his skin before everything went black again.

---

Freya watched as the ship landed a short distance away, about to get up from the pilot's chair when Inara's voice came over the comlink.

"Why haven't you left yet?" she asked angrily.

Freya exhaled and lifted down the link. "Just making a few more preparations."

Inara, staring out at the stars, wished with all her heart that the other woman were standing in front of her. Her hand tightened on the comlink. "It takes you this long? It's been – " She stopped as she realised the truth. "You're not coming, are you?"

"Inara –"

"Don't lie to me!"

Freya sighed. "Maybe not straight away, no."

"I'm coming back."

"No!" Freya said firmly. "You ain't. And we've rigged the docking clamps so you can't." She looked up into the sky. "Just stay out of it, Inara. Keep River and Kaylee safe."

"Stay out of what?" Inara asked.

"They've already tried to kill us, Inara. Stay away."

"Tried to … _Tzao _gao."

"It's important that you don't come back yet, Inara. Can't be worrying about you too."

"Frey, what are you up to? You can't go anywhere near the mines, so what are you planning on doing?"

"Well …"

"Leon. You're going after Leon, aren't you?"

"Sometimes you can be really annoying, did you know that?" Freya asked.

"Damn it, Freya! He isn't the kind of man you can hold to ransom!"

"We have to try."

"He'll kill you."

"There must be some way of making a deal with him. If we talk to him …"

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Inara couldn't believe it. "And talking about things hasn't ever been your strong suit, either of you. You're too much like Mal."

Freya allowed a small smile. "Thanks. I think you've just given me a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be!" Inara took another deep breath, trying to calm down. "Let me try again. He's going to be landing soon –"

"He's just landed."

"Then let me talk to him. He's not unreasonable –"

"He wants to kill Mal. I call that pretty unreasonable."

"He was angry. Let me try again."

Freya glanced around at Zoe who stood in the doorway. The first mate nodded. "You got thirty minutes, Inara. Or we do it our way."

"Okay." She signed off.

Zoe gazed at Freya. "Thirty minutes?"

Freya stood up and checked her gun was fully loaded. "Might work," she admitted.

"But we're not relying on it?"

Freya smiled grimly, a look reflected on Zoe's face as they left the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

The explosion sent dust and grit everywhere, and Simon could taste it in his mouth, even with his arm covering his face. As the sound died away he looked up at Hank, who was grinning.

"They're gonna be running every which way," the pilot said, slapping his ears with the palms of his hands to clear the ringing.

"Let's just hope Jayne uses it to his advantage," Simon replied, doing the same.

There was shouting from one of the tunnels. "I think they might have figured the pacifiers are down," Hank added, his grin, if possible, getting wider. "Should give them a chance." Then different sounds, these much sharper, harder, and Hank's smile faded. "Or maybe not."

"Come on. We need to get back." Simon tugged gently on the pilot's sleeve, and Hank reluctantly turned to follow.

---

"What the hell is going on?" the man in the suit asked, turning, expecting to see one of the guards from outside.

Instead it was a blue tinted demon, dusted ultramarine, who had burst into the room. "Looking for Mal Reynolds," it said. "'N' I ain't inclined to wait for an answer."

The man reached for the emergency button, to call for help but Jayne was too fast for him. He crossed the floor in a split, grabbing the man and lifting him from his feet, leaning hard against the wall.

"Looks like blood on the floor to me. Fresh too," Jayne said conversationally. "Don't seem to be yours, so I'm gonna make a leap here and say it's his."

"The guards will be back soon," the man said, his voice trembling to match the shaking of his body. "They'll –"

"You think?" Jayne asked. "I'd'a said they were too busy putting down the little uprising that's going on out there. What with those pacifiers bein' down. And you ain't answered my question."

"I don't know what you're –"

Jayne held him up with one hand, reaching to the bandoleer around his chest. "Where is he?" he asked again. "And if I don't get the answer I need, you'll be eating this grenade."

---

Mal woke up with the taste of blood and dust in his mouth and tried to roll onto his back, then wished he hadn't. A stabbing pain in his left side suggested he'd done more than cracked a rib or two, or maybe he was lucky and it was just a heart attack. He raised his head enough to spit blood onto the floor. At least someone had put him face down in the cot so he hadn't drowned in his own fluids, although that was probably more by accident than design.

He spat again, then ran his tongue around his teeth. They seemed to be all there, but more than a couple felt loose. One more punch and they'd probably have been missing in action. He opened his eyes – well, eye. One appeared to be swollen shut, and as he explored with his fingers he noted with an odd sense of satisfaction that he had been right – his nose was broken. He wasn't too happy with the way his cheekbone felt, either, but what with all the swelling and the fact that as he prodded it the pain made him throw up next to the cot … well, it kinda stopped further investigation.

To the accompaniment of someone playing a steel drum inside his head, he managed to look around. He was in a small cell, on his own, the only light from a dim panel above the door, which was firmly closed. Pity, he could just have done with someone being careless, he thought, and almost laughed. Apart from himself, that is. Still, maybe all his discomfort meant that the others had managed to get away.

The door rattled, and he stifled a groan. Couldn't they leave him alone to die in peace?

"Mal?"

"Jayne?" he asked, so shocked that he sat up too quickly and the room span as he tried to control the nausea.

"Stay away from the door," the big mercenary's voice came again.

"Um … okay."

There was silence for a moment. "Oh, and better cover your ears," Jayne added.

Mal stared, then realised. "Shit." He leaned forward and, ignoring the pain in his chest, covered his head with his arms.

The noise was incredible, buffeting around the small cell and threatening to explode his brain. That and the dust that boiled in was enough to wish Jayne a slow and painful death.

"Cap?" Someone was shaking him. "You dead?"

"No. But you will be if you don't stop doing that," Mal said, raising his head a little. "I'm in enough pain here as it is."

"Need to get you out of here," Jayne said, putting his hands under Mal's arms and lifting him, surprisingly gently, to his feet. That didn't stop the groan that forced its way past his lips. "Doc!" he called.

"You didn't have to come back for me," Mal said, leaning on Jayne until he felt strength flowing slowly back into his legs. "Could'a just left me."

"I gave my word, Mal," the big man said self-consciously. "If I'd'a come back without you, she'd've nailed my hide to the wall. Probably while I was still wearing it."

Mal smiled, ignoring the pain in his face. He didn't have to ask who Jayne was talking about.

Simon came into the room, his eyes fastening on Mal's battered face. "Captain …" he said, moving forward to examine him better.

Mal waved him away. "I'm fine, Simon. Just a little beat up." He groaned again. "Could do with a painkiller, though."

"Of course." Simon opened his medbag and pulled out a prepared hypo, injecting it into Mal's neck. "But I'd rather -"

"I'll heal," Mal interrupted. "Feel a mite naked, too."

Simon smiled a little and took Mal's gun belt gunbelt off his shoulder, handing it over. Mal strapped it on with slightly trembling fingers, feeling a whole lot better once the weight of it was against his thigh.

"Found where they'd put it," Jayne explained in response to his look. "Told us where you'd be, too. After a little persuading." He flexed his right hand, and Mal could see the grazes across his knuckles.

"Thanks," he said. "Right, best we get out of here. Where's Harry?"

"With Vinnie and Hank, keeping watch."

"Vinnie?" Mal said sharply.

"We know what he done," Jayne said, shrugging his shoulders. "But he explained why."

"Oh, I can figure that much," Mal said. "Just not sure I ain't gonna kill him for it."

"Well, wait until we've got out of here."

"And that'll probably be easier said than done," Simon said cryptically.

---

"Do we actually have a plan?" Freya asked as they walked towards the other ship.

"I was hoping you were going to come up with one," Zoe replied.

"Seem to be fresh out."

"Me too."

"So we're …"

"Going in the front door, it looks like."

"Trying the old 'let them go or we shoot you' ploy?"

"It's worked before."

"You ever get the feeling we need some new ploys?"

"All the time, Freya. All the time."

---

"Mal, you okay?" Vinnie asked, his face troubled, catching hold of Mal's arm.

"No thanks to you." Mal pulled away from him. "What the hell happened to you, Vinnie?"

"I couldn't leave him!" He nodded towards his brother. "I had to save him, can't you see that?"

"Oh, I do. But all you needed to do was to come to me, tell me, and we'd have figured something out."

"I couldn't rely on it, Mal," Vinnie said, shaking his head. "Couldn't rely on you helping me."

Mal glared at him. "You think I've changed that much?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't know, Mal."

They stared at each other until Jayne started to fidget. "You think you could do the recriminations bit later on?" he asked. "We still got to get out of here, and I don't think they're gonna be too pleased with us." Then a sudden noise behind him had him swinging Vera around.

"Hold it, Jayne," Mal ordered, as half a dozen miners ran past them.

"What they running from?" Hank asked, gripping his rifle tightly.

"Let's not wait around to find out," Mal said, moving forward along the tunnel.

All at once a series of explosions sounded, gunfire magnified by the tunnels, and one of the miners staggered back, holding onto the wall and his chest, falling in front of Mal, his red blood congealing in the blue dust. Simon was immediately on his knees, checking for a pulse, but he shook his head.

"Don't think we'll be going that way," Mal muttered.

Vinnie dragged the map from his pocket. "There's only one exit we can reach, Mal," he said.

Mal glanced at Harry, who looked at the map over his brother's shoulder. "He's right. There's a side tunnel about ten yards back. If we can get to it, it'll take us to -"

"The front door?" Mal finished, and Harry nodded. "I hate going out the front door," he said disgustedly. "But …"

"Mal!" Jayne said urgently. "I hear 'em coming!"

Without another word Mal led them back down the tunnel, slipping into the side passageway just in time. Pressed against the walls they watched as guards swarmed past.

---

They were frisked, none too gently, and Zoe said conversationally, "My husband didn't even get that close. Watch it."

"Just making sure you ain't got any little surprises hidden," the watchman said, leering at her as he brushed his hands under her armpits and around her breasts.

"Oh, we're all surprises," Freya added as one of the others ran his hands up the inside of her legs. "You go any further and you won't have to worry about wearing gloves this winter."

The head guard nodded. "That way," he said, indicating a door through into the main body of the ship.

---

"Leon, it really isn't worth it," Inara said, her face pale even on the main vidscreen on the wall.

"They've caused me nothing but trouble," Leon Grant said stubbornly, his body language radiating inflexibility. "I don't like to lose, Inara."

"You won't be losing. Just getting rid of people who are going to make things a lot worse. You don't know what he's like, Leon. He can be insufferable sometimes, and if he thinks he's in a corner –"

The com on his desk bleeped. "Yes?"

"Two women, sir, from the other ship. They want to see you."

"Really?"

"They say they have a proposition."

"Another one?" He paused then said, "Let them in."

"Leon? Who is it?" Inara asked, her face showing her concern.

"They seem to be friends of yours."

"Friends? Oh, those lying _baichi_," she murmured.

The doors opened and two women walked into his office both radiating an air of barely contained rage despite having been disarmed. His men lurked in the doorway.

"Good evening," Grant said, as if he were welcoming them to tea. "I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

---

Jayne was on point, Simon next, when they heard his swear under his breath.

"Mal," Simon said quietly and the Captain went forward to join him.

"_Tzao gao_," he said bitterly, going down onto his knees in the dust next to the bodies piled against the wall.

"They didn't stand a chance," the doctor said.

"Least they died fighting," Harry said, pointing to one of them wearing a guard's uniform.

"Shouldn't have died at all," Mal said, shaking his head, feeling guilt wash through him.

"They were never gonna get out of here, Mal, no matter what you did. Least this way they thought they might have had a chance." He squeezed Mal's shoulder. "Can't save 'em all, Sarge."

Mal gritted his teeth, feeling the pain building in his face, welcoming it as he nodded and moved past the bodies.

---

"Zoe, Freya, what the _diyu_ are you doing there? You said you'd give me thirty minutes!" Inara was appalled at her friends, her voice loud and strident, but they ignored her.

"We want you to let those men go," said the darker and taller of the two.

Grant stared at them, calculating, for a long moment, then looked at the men still in the doorway. "You can leave."

The door closed noiselessly.

"And why should I do that?" Grant asked.

"They came to kill us. Five men." Freya smiled a little. "Their bodies are outside our ship, if you want to come and clean up."

Grant was honestly surprised. "You think I'd order that? My dear, if I wanted you all dead, you'd be blown out of the sky."

"I ain't your dear," Freya said.

"No, perhaps not." Grant sat down in the deep red leather armchair behind the desk. "I did not order anyone to kill you. I imagine that was the new manager's decision. Perhaps he was concerned that you might kill him, as you did the old one."

Freya shrugged. "Don't know anything about that."

"Of course you don't. All I wanted was my property back. Malcolm Reynolds and the other three."

"They don't belong to you – they're ours," Zoe said.

"My company paid good money for them."

"Paid slavers."

"Who's to say they're not indentured? Given enough time I'm sure I could come up with the correct paperwork."

"They're not yours," Freya repeated, her voice dangerously pleasant.

"Leon, please," Inara said from the vidscreen. "Save yourself the trouble."

"I could do that by ordering my men to end them."

"You'd be dead before you gave the order," Freya said quietly.

"You aren't even armed," Grant said, leaning back in his chair. "And if you tried anything my men would be in here in a second."

"I wouldn't need that long."

"Leon, believe her!" Inara said quickly over the vid. "She isn't exaggerating."

Grant glanced at her, then back at the woman in front of him, for the first time feeling a trickle of ice down his spine.

---

"There it is," Mal said, hunkering down behind the last of the big boulders in the tunnel, looking out towards the yellow sodium-lit night.

"This seems too easy," Hank muttered, holding his pistol in his hand.

"I have to agree," Harry said, lifting the rifle he'd taken off the pilot. "I can't believe there ain't guards here."

"Much as I agree, I also don't think we wanna look a gift horse in the mouth," Mal said. "And I don't really want to have to go back in and find another way out."

"Couldn't if you wanted, Cap," Jayne said, appearing from the dark and dropping down next to him. "They're coming up behind."

"How long?"

"Five minutes. Maybe. That's if they don't hurry."

Mal nodded. "Come on. Doesn't look like we have a choice no more. Let's take a look." He started towards the entrance, the others following, keeping pressed against the side of the tunnel.

---

"Let me buy their freedom!" Inara said urgently, not wanting to watch a bloodbath take place in front of her eyes.

"And what could you possibly think I would want from you in exchange?"

"My silence."

He stared at Inara. "Over what?"

"Some of your activities have gone well past the border of illegality, Leon. You've told me about them, remember? Pillow talk."

He tensed, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. "You can't. That's against Guild law."

"Yes, I believe it is."

Grant looked at her askance. "You'd be drummed out, never allowed to call yourself a Companion ever again."

"That's true, but you'd be under investigation by the Alliance. And I know where some of the bodies are buried." Her face was pale, but her intent was clear.

"You'd really do that to save them?"

"Leon, I am creating the message to broadcast even as we speak."

"Are you threatening me?" He couldn't help admire her.

"No, Leon. It isn't a threat. Not at all."

He released his hands and steepled his fingers in front of his chin, tapping them on his lips.

"He means that much to you?" he asked them all.

The com bleeped again. "Sir."

---

"Seems quiet enough," Vinnie noted, peering over the top of a low stone wall at the entrance just as a bullet whipped past his head.

"You were saying?" Hank asked, falling onto his backside in his hurry to get out of the way of the others that followed, ricocheting off the bedrock.

A voice, amplified by some kind of bullhorn, spoke. "Throw out your weapons and stand where we can see you."

"_Tah muh duh_," Mal muttered. "Seems like they don't want us to leave."

"I'm sorry, Mal," Vinnie said. "It's all my fault."

"Yes, that it is," Mal agreed. He peered over the edge of the wall, then back down the tunnel. "Course, in a few minutes that may not exactly be important any longer." He sat back down and looked at Jayne. "You got anything left?"

Jayne checked his bandoleer. "One grenade, Mal. Ain't gonna be much use against a pack like that."

"I wasn't thinking about using it out there."

Jayne looked at him askance. "If you're thinkin' about a group suicide, I ain't in the mood."

Mal smiled slightly. "Nope, not quite that far gone yet."

"You wanna go out in a blaze of glory then? It ain't gonna reach 'em out there."

"Don't intend going out any way, Jayne. Just wanna see my kid born."

Harry looked over his shoulder. "You gonna be a dad?" he asked.

"That I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Can we do the patting on the back thing another time?" Hank said, looking from one to the other with disbelief in his eyes. "The bad guys? Remember?"

Mal nodded back down the tunnel then looked at Jayne. "Think you can get it far enough in that it don't kill us, but might make an interesting diversion?"

The big man grinned. "No problem," he said, pulling the grenade from its strap and hefting its weight.

---

"We have them pinned down, sir," came a voice over the com. "We can take them out any time."

"Don't even think of it," Zoe said, her eyes firmly on the man in front of her.

"You'd really kill me?" Grant asked, his eyes wide with astonishment. "Knowing you won't get out of here alive?"

"If Mal dies, so do you," Freya said, making it clear this wasn't an empty threat.

Suddenly he grinned. "Well, well, it's been a long time since I've met anyone with cajones like you three seem to have. You walk onto my ship and threaten me …" He laughed, then looked up at Inara. "And as for trying blackmail …" He shook his head, still chuckling.

Zoe and Freya exchanged looks. Maybe he was crazy after all.

Grant leaned forward, shooting an amused look at Inara still on the screen, and spoke into the comlink. "Let them go," he ordered, his gaze going back to Freya and Zoe in front of him.

"But sir …" The man on the link was astonished. "There's no place for them to run. We have them."

"No, you don't. Let them go. And release the landlock on Serenity."

There was a pause, then the man said, "Yes sir."

Leon Grant smiled at the two women standing in front of him. "Go. This has been an entertaining distraction, but I don't have to tell you what will happen if I see you again."

Freya nodded slowly, and she and Zoe backed out.

"Thank you, Leon," Inara said gratefully.

"Don't, Inara. I haven't decided if I'm going to report you to the Guild yet."

"If you must, Leon. The truth is I am wondering whether being a Companion is still what I want. But those men are my friends."

"They must be," Grant agreed, and killed the vid link.

---

At the entrance to the mine the man in charge turned to his men, about to give the order, when there was an explosion in the tunnel and dust billowed out.

"Now!" Mal ordered, and they ran for the cover of the mine elevator housing. Suddenly a figure rose up in front of them, holding a rifle to its shoulder, aiming directly at them.

Vinnie saw him first, saw who he was aiming at, and without thinking he leaped forward, pushing Mal in the back so he sprawled on the dirt. At the same moment as the sound of a gunshot, something shoved him backwards.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" someone shouted.

Mal scrambled to his feet as Harry turned. "Vinnie!" he shouted, running back.

"_Ga ni niang_," Jayne muttered.

"Vinnie, hold on," Harry said, grasping his brother's hand tightly.

"Simon, get the hell over here!" Mal shouted, dropping to his knees.

Vinnie stared into the dark sky, his mouth working, trying to speak through the agony in his chest. Blood bubbled into his throat. He tried to focus on Harry. "Let ... let …"

Simon ran up, going down opposite Mal. "Hold him still," he said, pulling Vinnie's shirt open.

"Don't try to talk," Harry said, leaning forward.

"Let me go," Vinnie managed to say.

"No! No rutting way!" Harry shouted. "You think I'm gonna let you go ahead of me? We've been through too damn much for you to talk like that!"

"_Wu de mah_," Mal breathed. He'd seen too many wounds like that, sucking air into a chest cavity not designed for it, compressing the lungs, drowning …

"Why'd you do that?" Harry said, tears falling into the dust. "Be so stupid."

"Had … had to …" Vinnie ground out, looking at Mal. "Promised her. Battered … bruised … but …" His voice faded.

"Vinnie?"

"It's too late," Simon said.

"What?" Harry looked into the young doctor's face. "What?"

"He's dead."

Mal was shocked. He hadn't noticed Vinnie stop breathing, stop living.

"No." Harry shook his head. "No. That ain't true." He stared down at his brother. "You ain't dead. You can't be dead until I tell you, and I ain't telling you!" He started to shake Vinnie's shoulders. "Wake up, Vinnie! You think I can carry on without you?"

Mal, feeling tears running through the grime on his cheeks, put a hand on Harry's arm. "He's gone, Harry," he said. "He's gone."

---

The cold from the airlock was making the cargo bay misty, as the chill of space permeated through the thick wall.

"Kinda reminds me of Lexington, don't it you?" Harry said, sitting on a crate, staring at the bay door, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand then passing it to Mal.

Mal nodded. "Crappy place that was," he said, pouring a mouthful down his throat and ignoring the aching the low temperature had set up in his cheekbone.

"Yeah. Worse after we got through with it." He huffed and saw a thick thread of steam escape from his mouth. "And damn but it was freezing."

"That it was." Mal looked at Harry. "But we survived."

"More'n a lot did," Harry agreed. He shivered a little and pulled the coat Simon had loaned him a little tighter.

Mal noticed. "Kaylee's got the heating boosted as much as she can, but it's gonna stay cold," he said regretfully.

"There's a 92 chance that the air temperature will drop another seven degrees before we reach our destination," River said behind them, passing through the cargo bay on her way up towards the galley, still in her pretty dress, apparently immune to the chill. "And alcohol will only make you colder in the long run," she added.

"Yeah, darlin', but it helps right now," Harry called. "You know, she makes me feel colder just looking at her," he said in passing. "Bare feet 'n'all."

"Just won't wear shoes," Mal agreed, passing the bourbon back.

There was a moment's silence, then Harry roused himself a little. "This is good'a you. Making yourselves uncomfortable so I can take Vinnie back. After what he did, 'n' all. So Pa can see he looked okay - just at peace."

"It ain't puttin' us out none, Harry," Mal said quietly. "It's what you do for family."

Harry nodded, lapsing into silence once more, Mal just keeping him company as, in the airlock, the outer door open just enough to keep it space cold, the last mortal portion of Vincent Reynolds was going home.

_Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't._

"_Hey, he's awake!" Vinnie called, his voice making Mal's ears ring._

"_Could you be a bit quieter about this?" Mal asked, his voice pale. "Man's trying to die here."_

"_You ain't dead," Harry said, coming into view. "Remember? We carried you all the way back. Weren't gonna do that for a corpse."_

_Mal felt his chest, noting the bandages wrapped tightly, and the very painful area just to the left of his heart._

"_You were damn lucky, Mal," Vinnie said, watching him from where he sat on the edge of the bed, a wide grin on his face. "Bit more to the right and you'd be playing harps with St Peter."_

"_Medics say you'll be up and annoying us enlisted men before you know it," Harry added. He sat himself on the only other available seating, the empty bed next to Mal. "Hey, these ain't bad," he said, bouncing up and down a couple of times. "Better'n the usual bunks."_

"_That isn't for you," one of the nurses said as she passed by. "Get off."_

_Harry stood up and grinned at her, watching her as she walked away. "Wouldn't mind my dressing changed by that little filly," he said, his eyes fixed to her rear._

"_Does that mean you give up all claim on the Corporal?" Vinnie asked._

"_Well, no," Harry admitted. "But doesn't mean I can't have a reserve in mind, does it?"_

"_That ain't fair."_

"_Well, when you get to be the older brother, you can have first pick," Harry said. "Now shove up." He pushed Vinnie along the bed so he could perch._

"_Are you here just to torment me?" Mal asked, feeling the bed squeak in protest._

"_Nope, not entirely," Harry grinned. "Brought you some grapes." He held out a bag. "Damn hard to get. Cost me most of a month's pay, but hell, I thought, Sarge's worth it."_

"_Thanks," Mal muttered._

"_Course, they won't let us give them to you. So we'll just take good care of 'em until you're out of here."_

"_Might have to, you know, check them over every once in a while," Vinnie added. "Make sure they ain't gone off."_

"_I'm sure you will," Mal said witheringly._

"_Well, we gotta get back," Harry said suddenly, standing up. "Zoe'll tan our hides if we're late. She said we could come make sure we weren't gonna have to bury you, and seems like we've done that."_

_Vinnie got to his feet. "You just rest up, okay? We'll keep her safe for you." He nodded towards the bag in Harry's hands. "And the grapes too, a'course."_

"_Well, thanks for visiting," Mal said sourly, shifting a little in the bed then wincing at the pain._

"_You take care, Mal. We ain't always gonna be around to protect you," Harry pointed out, then added, almost to himself, "I wonder if that nurse likes grapes?" He hurried after her, Vinnie as always at his heels._

"_And it's still Sergeant to you!" Mal called, then fell back on the pillow. Damn, but if they weren't his cousins he'd throw the book at them, soon as blink. He sighed and settled back. Harry had been right, though, this bed was the most comfortable he'd been in for a long while. Might as well make the most of it. He closed his eyes and wondered what Freya was doing right now …_


End file.
